


Beautilicious and the Beast

by Typosmyown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Beckshaw (because I'm quirky), Implied Niall Horan/Liam Payne, M/M, Smut, Triggers, bottom!Louis, by that I mean explicit smut, minor nouis, minor zouis, past sexual abuse/noncon/rape, pseudo-Tomlinshaw but not Tomlinshaw, reference to cutting, reference to pre-story timeline character suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New drama student transfer to uni seems more interested in seducing his fellow coed and tormenting drama professor than applying himself to attaining the coveted starring role in the Beauty and the Beast school production. Larry centered AU with a side of other Louis-with-men pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smotherinlouis.tumblr.com from a prompt via Bottom!louislibrary.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smotherinlouis.tumblr.com+from+a+prompt+via+Bottom%21louislibrary.tumblr.com).



> Adding the disclaimer that the story begins very Tomlishaw which it is not. Nick is the knob-header wanker in this story. There's no truthto this so apologies to Grimshaw fans; I count myself as one. All real persons whose identities are misrepresented here do not deserve this ludicrous excuse for entertainment with their likenesses.

The London Academy of the Arts is once again vying for a prestigious annual funding award against other art institutions from around Europe. Unlike other schools the London academy has an all-male student body. Can the school pull off the prerequisite performance of "Beauty and the Beast" for wining the award with an all male cast? 

The school's new, hot shot Professor, Nicholas Grimshaw is considering who to pair with his "Beast" being played by the school's best vocalist, the brooding Liam Payne. 

Visual-arts student Zayn Malik is the suggested front runner for Beauty. Also favored is sound engineering student, Niall Horan. But Grimshaw stumbles across an intriguing prospect on a ski holiday in France when he serendipitously spies a community college transfer to the London Academies' theatre program, named Louis Tomlinson.

Can this late to arrive, completely arousing muse sing? Grimshaw also wonders, why he's inherited the odd, mute, clumsy boy with curls from the wardrobe department called Harry Styles as an assistant?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The London Art Academy was determined to win a huge endowment that comes with an award for the best in staging a musical production of Disney's Beauty and The Beast. To that end they hired the most talked about figure in modern live theater, Nick Grimshaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick is (my evil character here/sorry) introduced. There was a chapter introducing Louis (as Nick perceived him) when their paths crossed at a ski hill, but I pulled it out. If interested in Tomlinshaw-like, Louis-obsession, that chapter is "Grimshaw Discovers His Muse". (It would follow this chapter in the sequence.)
> 
> And I still don't know European university terms, how to edit, or write.

The London Art Academy was determined to win an annual competition with their musical production of Disney's Beauty and The Beast. They would do anything to recieve the huge endowment that came with the award. To that end they hired the very avant-guard, cheeky, controversial Nick Grimshaw to join their staff.

The specific award was the most coveted by all leading Eurpean art institutions. It was offered each year from a private foundation, The International Foundation for the Performing Arts. The competition's award was impressive because it launched careers for students who participated in the productions as well as provided enormous funding to the award winning school. The London school had never competed for the award because of its view of its own limitations. 

This year the academy came to believe that Foundation scholarship dollars were potentially theirs to compete for because of new information. The tip was summed with the words, "that a one-gender student body is not considered an offense to the funding committee". 

Rumors spun that the benefactor behind the endowment was someone ready to spread their influence of social tolerance. There was speculation that Elton John was the purse behind the fund, or a former Beetle. 

News of this opportunity came to the Adademy after the classes of the first term were nearing completion. The administration was scrambling to put together a team of head-hunters from within their ranks to make a hire for the task of assembling the right cast and supporting talent to launch an unprecedented performance amidst time challenges and big stakes. The other schools throughout Europe were already well ahead of LAA developing their productions, they also had a broader student body to select from. In this climate, one man came up for consideration to pull the production together for the all-male academy. 

***  
Grimshaw

"Beauty and the Beast" Nick said to this mother on the phone, "Yes, you heard me correctly, I said Beauty and the Beast, Disney, to be performed by an all-male cast." 

He rolled his eyes and listened to his mother with only half a mind and checked the time. If he was going to catch the train for his skiing holiday he would need to end the call quick. "

"Yes, look mum, I'm sure your friend in registration can help. But I quite think I was hired because the Dean knows my history in theater. I'm sure I can make a great stage show of even the worst rubbish Disney's produced even with a bunch of boys. Mum? mum...look, I'm catching the train. We'll talk when I'm back. I'm not looking forward to a large family gathering, I won't be missed. Consider this," he says taking a long last drag on his smoke, "I need reflection time for the exciting new challenge ahead. Who knows, maybe I'll discover my muse on my holiday." 

Nick disconnected the call with his mother's voice still filling his ear. He was excited to have this new position. His life style of jaunting to the mountains in winter and hitting the beaches in the summer was running him into a bit of debt since it became his personal responsibility as he passed year twenty-five. 

In his dream world he'd planned on meeting Mr. Right and being a kept man by now. Certainly it was his connection to older men that led to his name coming up for this new job. Not many in the twenty-something's of the musical theater world could attain such a secure tenure position, particularly in the world of the arts. Nick had, special skills. He knew how to manipulate and play those around him. He liked a challenge of wit and above all internal drama and conflict. 

There was a problem with his success. Nick had grown tired of being the thing on someone's arm. He wanted the feeling of something on his arm now. He'd discovered he much preferred the dominant roll outside of the stage world as well as within it. He liked to be in charge. It was a startling change for the man who as a kid landed his first job in indy radio by blowing the program director in the man's office. For years in his youth he had thought nothing could be more stimulating than maybe being like the people he admired on BBC Radio 1. But things changed. A broken heart here. A charming bloke there. Another shag into this opportunity, a blowjob leading to that. 

The Nick Grimshaw of today had a more set plan. Be on top. Use who he needed to use. That was his legacy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions introduce Liam, Niall, Stan, Zayn and the student assistant to Professor Grimshaw, Henry/Harry. (Henry/harry will make sense as you read.) The new hire's reputation proceeds him, but his methods are as unsavory as they are unknown.

"Grimshaw is like no other, his last production is now legendary!" Said one student to another as Grimshaw passed them without garnering their attention. It was typical of the comments murmured in the hall. Grimshaw was subject on everyone's lips as students waited outside of the small auditorium that would be Nick's main place of work as he pulled together a "great production". 

He heard a list of adjectives describing him as he walked pass the line with his jacket collar turned up shielding his face from view. "Extravagant", "avant-guard", "artistic genius". The observant would recognize him by his tale-tell quiff which stood out with its usual artistic coif. 

Nick smiled. His reputation set him up perfectly to step into his unusual methods for achieving stunning performances. In his twenties, and already "legendary" for pulling out of actors more than anyone would believe they could deliver. The hum of gossip hushed immediately when the waiting students realized he was in their midst only when he pulled out his keys with a jingle to unlock the auditorium doors. 

The school gave Grimshaw complete freedom to decide every detail of the production. Also they gave him a student assistant who was familiar with the school and assets at Grimshaw's disposal. His assistant met him at the auditorium door with a large stack of files containing applications, photos, bios and academic records of the students auditioning. 

"You must be my assistant, Henry? Or Harry? Good." 

Nick looked at the tall, wide-eye student who was nodding yes without saying a word. Seeing the restless of the large assembly of students waiting, Grimshaw reserved small talk for another time. "Good that your not late. Promptness is one thing I'm going to expect without fail. I never tolerate tardiness. It's completely disrespectful. Now I'm anxious to get started since this a a quite large group. I understand you're a highly skilled pianist so I'll ask you to take a seat the piano. First, I need you to grab the smaller table I requested and set it up for me on the opposite side of the stage from the piano." 

Without a word to Nick, just nervous shuffling of his feet, avoidance of eye contact and some shuffling of the files the student entered the room with Grimshaw and got to work. Something about the assistant's trembling leaf behavior and quiet manner struck Grimshaw as odd. He thought he caught a glimpse of beautiful green eyes under the mop of dark curly hair on the assistant's head. It made him question the feeling of being so easily annoyed with the assistant even though he hadn't said a word. 

After a pang of regret having the realized that the lad was quite fit, Nick shook the doubt off. He was a first impression of this kid was that he was meek to a fault. And clumsy; as if on cue the assistant glanced at the incoming students and with his distraction he tripped over the very piano bench he was going to sit on. He was visibly, completely disheveled and added to that image further by spilling the music sheets with his comedic lack of grace. Nick shook his head with dissatisfaction and turned to the business of auditions. 

Grimshaw wanted the stark contrast of the lone, simple table on the side of the stage, the piano at the other side and the assembly of auditioning students seated in the auditorium at the actor's feet. He felt it would immediately create this weird discomfort about their sense of place. They would be faced with conflict when they stepped into position on stage; perform to the crowd or to the professor? Near the piano set opposite of Grimshaw or near stage center? They'd face the lights, same as in a show, but no preparation. Just take the music from the assistant and impress Grimshaw. 

***

Liam

First up was Liam Payne. This seemed to be a reflection of school expectation for casting. The assistant, Henry was it? (Grimshaw couldnt remember the name within a minute of meeting him.) Henry (Harry) had deliberately pulled Liam's file out to be opened first when he set the stack of files down on the small table. 

Grimshaw immediately hated him, Liam. Nick hated him. 

Liam Payne was attractive, confident, arrogant, with a cool under pressure manner. A perfectionist. He was clearly demanding on himself to a fault. He was all wrong for Grimshaw's methods because he would clearly rise to every challenge and expectations. Demands were part of life to succeed and Liam was comfortable with that. 

Liam was favored to be the Beast. This much Grimshaw knew from unsolicited advise from other faculty and extensive references in his file. Grimshaw kept his comments to Liam short. Liam had a part. Literally that was all Grimshaw said. "Mr. Payne your audition guarantees you a part." Liam knew he was flawless in his audition. Grimshaw was not giving any qualify statements about how good the audition was. He and all the people watching knew that Liam had too much talent to ignore. But Grimshaw wanted something stimulating to play with from his actors. Liam was serious. Too serious. 

***  


Niall

Niall Horan came onto the stage like a mouse. He started into a song and Grimshaw was so unimpressed that he cut the student off mid-song and just rudely waved him off the stage. Nick was looking down to see who to call next when he heard a quiet throat clearing to catch his attention. Back at stage left was Niall being pushed back onto stage directed by Liam Payne who was holding a guitar. The two boys looked uncomfortable with each other, but Niall looked mortified to be drug back out by Liam. It was Liam who spoke requesting Niall be allowed to start again with guitar. Liam handed the guitar to Niall and stepped away. Nick was amused enough to let this second try unfold. If it didn't go well really, really well, he'd show the students what happens when actors waste his time. 

Grimshaw was considering the way Liam had awkwardly but insistently put himself out there for Niall. That was intriguing. It gave Grimshaw just the type of personal vulnerable ground he liked. Because of Grimshaws interest in Liam's talent he nodded for Niall to proceed with dismissive air indicating he expected more insufferable, nervous failing. 

With his guitar in hand Niall began again. This time Grimshaw was enchanted. He wanted to swoop this little mouse up. The way Niall didn't know his own voice but used his guitar to calm the nerves out of it. The adorable way he had this hidden charm and bits of charisma began to escape him. Still vulnerable, but truly engaging. Nick wanted him. 

He allowed Niall to finish the song and dismissed Niall with a polite thanks. Grimshaw also took notice that while Liam Payne was bold enough to bring Niall back up to the stage, that once Niall turned in a successful auditions Liam withdrew. They stayed completely away from each other in the crowd of students. They only casted glances at each tether if they thought it wouldn't be noticed. There was history and home-spun drama there between them. It was perfect.

Nick made a note, "LP/NH, feels". Just in case the day got long and many students were memorable. 

***  


Stan

Next to audition was Stan Lucas. Stan was like so many gay boys from wealthy families who sneaked off to resorts where Nick encountered them. These lads were always the same to Nick. He resented them; like Stan they had pretty faces, pudgy bodies from too much spoiling at home. Unlike Nick they came on the family account, free to do as they pleased. Nick would be at these resorts with his sugar daddy, sucking daddy off to earn his keep. Meanwhile these spoiled kids, nearly his year, just sucked off their parent's bankroll-teets and lived the high life of ease. 

Yeah, Grimshaw didn't like Stan Lucas. He could smell the money.

"I see Mr. Lucas that you are hoping to be considered for the part of Beauty. Please proceed" 

When Stan finished Nick smiled to himself. It would be a smile the students would learn to dread. Nothing less than scathing would ever follow that cruel smile. The first to perceive it, and look nervously empathetic around with discomfort with perception of doom, was Harry. Or Henry? And then Grimshaw spoke. His intention was in his tone. "Mr. Lucas. You do realize that the role of Beauty is as much to be played by an actor of superior beauty as well as voice, don't you?" 

Stan stood there dumbstruck. Even the most hardened student felt for the lad. That was just cruel. Stan started to speak, but the words evaporated and he closed his gaping mouth leaving with a slumped posture. Defeated, Grimshaw made a single word entry next to his initials, "Teacup". After all, Stan Lucas had a decent voice. 

***  


Zayn

A few more students passed through. Grimshaw found them tiring. One student was not so bad. A few not were not so great. He gave these candidates numbers without comment on his notes. Seconds or supporting cast choir talent got these number qualifiers; one, two or three. A one was possibly to be considered if needed. A three meant they had to blow him and be really outstanding at that before he'd tolerate seeing them again, even participating in set design. 

In time Nick was becoming increasingly distracted by his clumsy assistant. The assistant, the attractive, lanky, but utterly clumsy assistant, Henry was it? Henry (Harry) brought Nick a fresh pitcher of water and then proptly spilled the water all over the small table. Nick was going to lash him verbally for delaying things more when the student he called took the stage. Henry (Harry) finished the cleanup and put his long fingers on the file for a student named Zayn Malik. He tapped the name and smiled at Grimshaw. What? Was that code for something? Didn't the kid not know how to speak? Grimshaw told his assistant to fuck off and get back to the piano and turned to see who came forward. 

Come "forward" was the wrong word. Saunter. Yes, saunter was the manner of approach. Stopping to put out the smoke he was having under his scuffed leather boots on the stage floor regardless of school policy against smoking, the student seemed unconcerned. Grimshaw glanced down and read that Zayn was a favored recommendation for the part of Beauty. He was a voice minor and a visual arts major. With any recommendation for the role of Beauty or Beast students would have to hit the audition out of the park, but Grimshaw was hoping he'd sound as good as he looked. Perfect.

"Mr. Malik I see here you're department, Visual Arts, is suggesting you for Beauty. There's not a statement from you supporting yourself for this consideration like the other students have submitted, but please go on. Henry will accompany you with the piano. I'm expecting you to remember that Beauty is a lead. So if you feel your visual arts specialty is better used in props and sets, you can save me some time. As I told Mr. Lucas, this where being perfect is a mandate." 

Grimshaw felt stupid for saying that because he was looking at the most gorgeous thing imaginable. A sculpted, model-like sort of thing lingered about him. And smolder, serious smolder. He saw a conflicted expression cross Zayn's face. There was some confusion in his mind evidently. This student was not entirely sure, downward glances, shyness. But then he looked back up at Grimshaw. The look of shyness and uncertainty yielded to a "fuck you" determination. Grimshaw could feel it. Nick's pants tightened at the feeling it stirred. 

Henry(Harry) seated at the piano must have lost his page to the music during the delay. He knocked music sheets off clumsily trying to find his page. Grimshaw watched as Zayn went over and helped the simpleton assistant sort them out. Grimshaw was just about to loose complete patience for this when Henry got the papers in order and started to play. Zayn started singing.

Zayn's rendition of the song was smooth, cool, gorgeous. He had a voice that left Grimshaw sputtering when he first started to try to make words. His brain was still trying to catch up to all the thoughts he had in his mind about Zayn, but the perfection and the quality of his high notes had Grimshaw riddled with conflict. And that tightening in his pants was worsening. 

Zayn or Niall? Grimshaw now had two beauties in his mind. 

The auditions ended that day, quite literally after Zayn's high notes. Students yet to audition were asked to return the next day. Grimshaw wanted to consider his three strongest candidates for leads. He instructed Harry to work at sorting through the wardrobe inventory when he was not busy assisting Nick during the auditions. The odd behaving lad had still not uttered a word and Grimshaw wanted him to fill his work hours to the very last second. Time, respect for time was very important to him. Grimshaw watched whats-his-name collect things and leave looking like a beaten puppy. Nick hadn't been that harsh, had he? He thought maybe it was fear of professors that made the lad so uncomfortable all the time, but he noticed Henry/Harry avoiding Liam with the same frightened look. Nick just concluded it was his personality.

***  
That night Nick found a club close to his new workplace. Lots of students from the London Academy of the Arts filled it's seats and dance floor, including Henry. Just like at the school, Henry was slinking around. Strange, alone, ignored but watching with his beautiful green eyes. Tonight his hair was mostly tucked into a scarf wrapped around his head twice. The effect was to allow a few curls peak put here and there, adorable, wild. Nick thought it was strange that someone so fit could be such a freak. It painful. He looked away.

After awhile a girl pushed her way next to his side at the bar where he was seated to get through the crowd and order a drink. He could feel her stealing glances at him. Finally she was handed her drink and she turned to introduce herself obviously having come to be certain of who he was. 

She was young and so very pretty. Dark eyes, lots of hair, beautiful skin. Jade. She said her name was Jade. If Grimshaw was into vaginas, he'd be all about this girl. 

"I know who you are. I just saw the expose about you in the journal Modern Theater from last summer. You're Nick Grimshaw. You're brilliant... With what you did in summer theatre. And don't even get me started on how you've revolutionized...."

The girl, Jade, rambled on but Grimshaw had stopped listening. He was actually bored with the subject of his greatness. Fan girls. He heard her say, "artist" blah, blah, blah, "painting", blah, blah, blah, "Zayn".

"Zayn" caught his ear. "Zayn? Did you say Zayn?" 

Jade smiled politely although she might have just realized he wasn't listening. She pointed to the dance floor just as the crowd parted. There was Zayn and a pretty blond dancing. Dancing was a loose description. It was more like the blond was dancing and Zayn was the pole because the girl was "that fluid" in her movements against his body. Unfortunately, Zayn was "that akward" about his movements. So, yes, she was dancing. Zayn, not really so much. 

Nick saw it now. Zayn's weakness. As perfect as his voice was, as perfect as his looks were, all of that shear perfection, he had one flaw. He had no gift for movement. Grimshaw had this snarky thought cross his mind; he blamed Zayn's stiffness on his mistaken choice of partners. Heterosexuals are always so stiff, he thought.

Jade was starting to wander away, her drink in hand, when Grimshaw stopped her to ask her to repeat her story. Now with a sincere apology he was really interested. The story was repeated. Zayn was asked by his major study department, Visual Arts, to represent them. Try for a lead, the lead, Beauty. The stakes were high. Departments were competing for money too. If the school got the award, students got scholarships and department got funds based on what students were contributing to the schools achievement. Jade was friends and roommate with Zayn's girlfriend. He told them his department he really didn't want the role of Beauty. He'd rather play Lucifer. It was dismissed and the expectation put upon him. 

Grimshaw watched Zayn though much of the night. That, and occasionally, he was amused by Henry's activities. Most of the night Henry was spilling his drinks, or someone else's drink, or better yet spilling someone else's drinks on them along with his too. Nick witnessed that twice. Henry was just a disaster. Comedically. It was so much contrast to Zayn. 

The only disaster about Zayn was that he was clearly into his girl. It pained Grimshaw but he could see how Zayn was not shy around her or her friends. He had this easiness. When he kissed the girlfriend, Nick wanted to burn his own eyes out. So much beauty in Zayn. To waste that on a girl!

***  
The next day Grimshaw had a new understanding of the different department chair's influence and a new understanding of why everyone was so helpful. They had been dropping in on him with welcoming gifts and friendly gestures.

The only one who treated him different was the man he replaced. Demoted, he had offered Grimshaw the assistant Henry, Harry? The man had swore that Henry was brilliant. The records showed that to be true academically. Henry was "gifted". He was also represented as being great with wardrobe. Indeed on their first meeting Grimshaw discover the student waiting outside his office, early, and busy making these origami flower crowns to pass the time. 

Grimshaw's first order of business that day was to check in on his mute assistant's progress on the wardrobe and meet the school's staff seamstresses who cared for and created some garments. 

The seamstresses all looked to Grimshaw like bakery workers. Plump, rose-cheeked, older ladies. Quick with a smile. They even smelled like fresh pastries. They loved Henry. Loved him. Grimshaw kept his comments to these ladies short. He felt them sizing him up and wondered if his poor treatment of his assistant was know widely already. 

When Grimshaw first entered their workroom he had caught Henry in the act of sweeping the floor around the ladies sewing machines and dancing with the broom as he cleared the floor of strings and fabric scraps from under their work tables. His little dance was adorable and the ladies were amused, encouraging him with lively, harmless teasing. Just when Grimshaw was about to think that maybe Henry wasn't always a clutz, he tripped himself and went sprawling. The fall elicited an audible scoff from Grimshaw. The ladies didn't look pleased with the intruder. They clearly really, really adored Henry. 

Grimshaw kept his comments to these ladies short and direct. Seeing them reminded him that he'd promised his mum he call her friend in the Registar's office. Needing to be quick to make the call and escape the scrutiny of ladies watchful eyes he turned to the racks of options Henry was picking out for consideration. Henry understood Grimshaw would not be putting Beauty in drag. Rather the garments would be styled and tailored to suggest a quality to the character, but steer clear of a cross dressing or channeling a queen vibe. Most of the garments got Nick's approval. He did have to disappoint Henry who seem most please to show him a pair of traditional men's leather dress shoes that were made with a gun-steel colored, sparkling finish. 

"Absolutely, not. No. I said no sparkles or glitz, Henry." 

Henry ("Harry!" The women said under their breaths with loathsome glances at Grimshaw as they made the correction.) looked crestfallen. Grimshaw felt the pressure of these watchful, pastry-scented ladies to give some form encouragement. "But I very much like the pair of black and white oxfords. Those we might want to keep out for potential use. Good job. Excellent start, Hen...Harry." 

Harry's face lit up with pride and he still clutched the sparking shoes to his chest but he looked much relieved as Grimshaw left wardrobe knowing he had made no friends there. 

***

Grimshaw returned to his office to make a phone call to his mum's friend across campus before the auditions would resume. He was hoping to get the first tier of successful candidates selected and start his process of developing actors. That's when he was interrupted by a visit from the Alumni Coordinator. When the visit started with a "welcome to the staff" gift Grimshaw knew the ask would follow. 

An Alumni Coordinator vying for influence in on the production was odd because his role was typically to get donations from alumni in support of their alma mater not the reverse. But indeed he had an interest in the casting like all the Department Chairs. However, given that two of Grimshaw favorite students were not drama majors or voice majors, but from departments like Visual Arts and Sound Engineering, maybe this was a trend. Nick was willing to have an open mind. 

"From the requirements to enter the production in the competition the rules were opened a bit on who could play a part. A lengthy set of requirements were changed to state that performers must be a student in good standing at the school they represent or hold a degree from that institution."

Nick nodded his head to indicate that he was following the man's position, but his breath was held with dread. Hesitantly he asks, "Who do you want to recommend?" 

"David Beckham" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casting suggestions continue to mount.

The Alumni Coordinator had a suggestion about Beauty and the Beast. The competition rules allowed for alumini to participate. The suggestion was only a request really. A request to consider inviting an alum of some notoriety, David Beckham, to play a role in the production. 

"The David Beckham? I had no idea he was a graduate." Said Grimshaw to the surprising suggestion. 

Grimshaw knew who Beckham was. The face and physique of a god. He didn't know Beckham was an alumni, but Nick was very aware of the unsuccessful actor, a soccer-star wanna-be and trophy husband to the highly successful designer Victoria Beckham. 

Victoria had launched her successful fashion line after first achieving fame with a pop music girl group. Fashion design was her passion so she easily segwayed her success into launching her career. Along the way she met and married David. Mediocre at his attempts in acting and football, he faded more into the shadows, only maintaining a public identity fueled by Victoria's success.

Grimshaw recalled one particularly scathing article about Beckham from years and years ago. He was described by a referee as being, "in particular, was awful."

Since the years ticked by with no success in sports David had spent his time between being the gorgeous accessory on Victoria's arm to modeling for an underwear company. The man did have a body. Grimshaw had Beckham's nearly nude image permanently etched in his mind's eye to the finest detail. But for the musical? Did he sing? 

Grimshaw looked at the videos the Alumni Coordinator brought for his review. An opera singer? Really? Nick realized there was a lot of extra work, special accommodations, that would come with using this minor celebrity in the performance. However there was something about the very apparent, be it meritless, but very, very apparent arrogance Beckham had. Even as a young man his clearly inflated self esteem was overwhelming. Was his voice "particularly awful"? No, not so terribly bad really. 

Grimshaw thought how much Liam would hate Beckham. Liam had "alpha" emanating from his pores. And if David was in the right role, it would rattle Liam. Shake his world. 

Feeling more and more certain with each audition that Liam should be the Beast, because he was just all that much better than everyone else, Grimshaw wouldn't let on about those feelings. His unstructured, free-form approach relied upon uncertainty and conflict for the actors. 

Beauty? Grimshaw was still waivering, on Beauty. Niall or Zayn. Keeping them guessing would create the tension and rawness that Grimshaw wanted them to be bathed in. If Beckham was to play Gaston then Liam would hate the rehearsals with his little Niall along side the rugged Beckham.

Grimshaw was amusing himself with the manner in which he would torment the actors. He made a note to schedule something with Beckham and then it occurred to him that he'd nearly forgotten, again, to call his mum's friend. To be honest he didn't want more Academy staff input, but he made the call for sake of his mum. 

***

Mary was one of those people who seemed to know everyone. She was an overweight, eternally happy person in her 50s or 60s with a huge passion for music. She was in her own right a very talented vocalist. Mary admitted to Grimshaw when they spoke by phone that she viewed all the boys at LAA "as her boys". She loved them. She went on and on with a number of stories. She annoyed him greatly when she brought up "Harry". It took Grimshaw some time to realize she was talking about Henry. Mary had known him since he was very, very young. It was her statement that he was "wildly talented" that added so much to Nick's confusion. Talented at what? 

Knowing how his mum's friends were prone to over exaggeration he let her go on until it occurred him that he had some students starting to show up for auditions. He was saying goodbye to Mary in haste when she said to him, "Oh wait Nicolas! I nearly let you go without getting to the reason for the call. We had a student transfer to our school this term. No one here knows him, theater major, voice minor. You should see him for your play, love. I mean if the school has to do Beauty and the Beast, with all boys, and not be a joke, this pixie is the trick. He's cute as a button." 

Grimshaw thought her use of "pixie" was out of character for her. He referenced it when he responded to her, "Okay Mary, okay. I'll check out your pixie. What's this pixie's name?"

"Louis Tomlinson"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is asked to come by Nick. ....to the auditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having carved out the ski hill experience (birth of Nick's obsession with Louis) from this story the plot development about Nick's obsession has been somewhat eviscerated. Just keep in mind he saw Louis before this job began and had an immediate reaction to their encounter. (If you want to read that chapter it's now Grimshaw Discovers His Muse, or some shit like that.) oh, and my Nick comments about auditions are inspired by Simon Cowell.

Grimshaw set a new record for snarky, disdainful dismissal of students who came for the next day's open auditions. By the time they finished Henry was not the only one quaking with the insensitive, unkind and down right mean comments from Grimshaw. 

"It sounds like an elephant was stuck in a tuba that is under six feet ot water."

One student went up on stage in costume and when Grimshaw looked up from reading the file that had his attention he simply said, "No. Absolutely, no. Don't even open your mouth. In fact..." Grimshaw stopped with the words and just started pulling bananas off the bunch Henry had brought for him along with some apples in a pretty basket and just started heaving the fruit at the student. Apparently showing up in a full gown and in makeup like a girl was not as clever as the rather unfortunate student had hoped. 

After further venting frustration at Henry, "...or Harry, what ever the fucksake your name is...what's the deal with the fruit basket? This is an audition, not a party." Grimshaw stormed off. 

While the students who were brave enough to stay and witness the entire series of auditions by their peers also filed out to go for afternoons classes, Grimshaw returned to his office. He sat down and pulled up his electronic calendar to make a plan to schedule Beckham when a note popped up on his computer, a message from Mary. 

Tomlinson? Could it be the "Tommo" lad from the ski hill?

He opened the attached class schedule Mary had sent and saw Louis Tomlinson was in a theater class called "Improv' in Theater" at this hour. If he hurried he could catch the class before students were released maybe see some of the auditioning students in an alternative venue. 

Indeed he arrived to find the students in action. The class was held in one of the of the school's many small amphitheater like class rooms. The raised seats at the back nearest the door gave an excellent view of the class without drawling attention to himself. Grimshaw went in quietly and sat quickly to avoid being noticed. Over half the students attending the improv' class had audition for him. In fact those who auditioned for him today were still looking a little scorched by the experience. 

Silently observing, seated at the rear he took in the class as a whole. His breath escaped him when he realized that, sure enough, one of the students in a group of four standing at the front of the room was the boy from the ski hill, his muse. Although facing away, Grimshaw recognized his prize instantly by recall of the astonishingly fabulous arse. The first view of it was at the ski hill in the tight base layer pants. The second time was the glimpse of nudity, a tease of flesh in the lodge when the two boys were fucking. Now it was arse perfection in simple tight black jeans with the cuffs rolled up. Definitely, the lad's arse was no less than spectacular like Nick remembered.

Four students were standing in a formation doing an improv' game called "taxi cab". The taxi cab game was an improv' exercise in which students rotated through seat positions in an imaginary car. Each student shifted to a new position when the call was given to rotate. Each rotation one new student entered the taxi and the longest performing student exited. The students had to make improvisational adjustments to what was happening in the taxi with the changes of actors. Niall Horan was the next student to be leaving the cab with the next replacement rotation. Louis had just entered "the taxi" before Grimshaw sat down to watch. The other two students Grimshaw didn't know. 

The improv' skit had clearly taken a leap to become more interesting when Tomlinson entered the imaginary cab. The two students Grimshaw didn't know we're looking at Tomlinson with thirsty looks. Drinking him in. They kept getting stumped, unable to create spontaneous dialogue which is all that improv' is about, fast thinking on your feet. Nothing too clever, clever; that would only feel contrived and stiff. Just random banter worked best. Louis and Niall found a rhythm not letting the dialogue falter even though their two mates were miserable at keeping up. Perhaps it was all that thirsty staring at Tomlinson wiping their brains of rational thoughts. 

It was clear from the students watching the improv' group that Niall and Louis had a chemistry between them, an easiness. Niall wasn't overwhelmed by the beauty before him. Grimshaw knew they weren't acquainted, Marry said Louis had just transferred from a community college. Also, Niall was Irish and had only just finished school in London before coming to the Academy of Arts. Grimshaw had read the records and learned that Louis lived his entire life in Doncaster before coming to London. 

The improv' professor had grown weary of the dialogue being just between Niall and Louis and called the switch with Niall set to exit. Grimshaw had not noticed the next student in the line up seated in front of the small stage, but it was Henry. Harry.

As Henry stood up and tried to step around and over where the row of exiting students dropped to sit on the floor Henry's foot caught on of them and he promptly tripped in his attempt to not trip sending himself more completely off balance. His lack of grace had students moaning, or laughing as he toppled with momentum taking him. As everyone else heartlessly cleared a path for his fall it was Louis jumped forward to catch or brace Harry's fall. The force of Harry's momentum and his greater weight took them both to the floor with Louis flat on his back and Harry stretched on top of him.

The closest students to them suddenly rushed to help Louis. At least that's the name they spoke with eager, concerned voices. But then few of the students were the slightest observant. 

Just before the fall when Louis saw this curly haired, leggy thing step around and over the classmates seated on the floor it took his breath away. He instantly focused on the eyes, the lips, the face. He was about to memorize all the other details of this tall, adorable lad when the adorable thing tripped. Trying to help they hit the floor in a pile, but by then Louis had already fallen in a metaphorical sense. 

Voices were expressing concern for Louis, frustration at clumsy Harry, but Louis didn't care. He looked up at this lovely blushing boy collapsed on top of him. The color on his blushing cheeks enhanced the red full lips and contrasted the stunning green eyes. 

"I hope this means you've fallen for me Curly..." Louis said through his slightly breathless laugh. Before he could continue the other students, all too familiar with Harry, Henry, were yanking him off Louis and pushing him back away like a thing to discard. Names were mumbled at Henry. Nothing kind.

Louis saw Harry's eyes tear up. Although the students had pulled Louis off the floor with tender hands, very gentle hands, hands that wanted to hold on to him with lingering desire, Louis brushed their touches away and moved toward his Curly. The green eyes filled with more tears and the full lips trembled. Harry was retreating in reverse. When Louis said, "Harry, Harry, in'it?" The curly haired one turned and fully ran away.

Watching this with fascination, it might have been the first time Grimshaw actually heard the name was Harry, not Henry because Grimshaw was listening to the tone of Louis voice. When he spoke to Harry it was different than in the taxi cab improv. It was kind, compelling, fragile. 

With Harry's scamper to retreat and Louis brushing off the continued touches of concern from other students, the professor put his class back to work. Louis was excused from the taxi in his turn. Everyone was still very concerned for his welfare and smiling at him, giddy of the cute new student. Niall seemed to be the only one not overtly captivated by Louis. Louis took a seat next to Niall. Louis seemed to be looking among the students like he expected someone else to be around too. He didn't see what he was looking for. 

***  
Class was dismised from improv' and Grimshaw made his way through exiting students to intercept Louis. Louis was engaged in conversation with Niall. The two having clicked and Louis, perhaps, preferring Niall's straight friendly behavior to the more overt attention of so many others. As Grimshaw closed the gap walking to Louis he saw several students trust slips of paper into Louis' hand. Really? Notes with phone numbers? Really? Does anyone do that anymore? 

The impov teacher and the exiting students recognized the determined look as Grimshaw directly approached Louis. Students yielded the path. Everyone lingered and listened as Grimshaw stopped Louis asked him to "come audition" for him the next day. While many overheard the brief conversation, Nick himself realized that he experienced momentary brain freeze. The sparkling blue eyes arrested him. And the smile. It was perfect. Sweet. Framed by pink, amazing lips. 

Grimshaw "unfroze" from his momentary brain-lock just before he dwelled on the lips too long when a passing student pushed through the malingerers beside them and mumbled with a snort, "Yeah, maybe with Tomlinson as Beauty we might have a chance at that award."

***  
The next day the auditorium where the auditions were held was very full. Grimshaw expected that some who auditioned the first two time slots might want to see the last group auditioning and measure their chances. He expected that. The sheer numbers of spectators surprised him. Rumors. Tomlinson was a fascination for more than just Nick.

It was also surprising that Henry, or Harry, could be even more slouched and nervously fiddling than the days before. Yet he was. At least there was no fruit basket. Just files, the water pitcher and a glass. Oddly, no Louis Tomlinson was waiting nervously in the ranks of students. Only his file was there. Placed in the stack among many others neatly arranged by Harry. 

Grimshaw went over to Henry at the piano and handed him some music. Grimshaw was tired. He'd spent his night anticipating the auditions. Or the one audition. He really didn't give a shit about the others. But his anticipation kept waking him. And he drift into dreams, wet dreams about his muse. Louis lips parting for his cock, Louis arse cheeks in his hands. The list was endless. But standing at the piano it was Henry. No, Harry. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis auditions.

Henry, or Harry, slumped in his seat at the piano with despair from the feelings Grimshaw created in him. The Louis-obsessed, sexually frustrated Professor Grimshaw looked at Harry without seeing. He missed observing the beauty of the rose-colored full lips. Those lips were something that in a instant glance had taken Louis' breath away the day before. Yet Grimshaw missed this because of his irritability. Irritability because of how exhausted he was from his previous night's dreams. He was feeling the need to lash out because on this third day of auditions his interest was really in just one individual who filled those dreams. 

They had been at the auditions for hours without any sign of his muse showing and Grimshaw was at the end of his patience. He had just been trying find Tomlinson's schedule thinking maybe on a break after a few more auditions by other students he could call his wayward muse. More and more everything seemed a waste of time until then. Then it occurred to him. Maybe Louis was not going to come. The embarrassment of having a student ignore a personal request would be slightly easier to swallow if so many students hadn't witness their exchange at the adjournment of improv' class the day before. But the large turnout of a large number of students as spectators to this final set of open auditions only added to the stakes. 

That's when the auditorium doors opened at the back of the room and Louis Tomlinson came running in. Most faces lit up at the sight. Had anyone been taking notice, Liam Payne was a hold out for happiness over Louis' arrival. Rumors of Louis beauty had circulated and Liam was there to observe. Not that he worried of his own chances, but because he was concerned for someone else.

Louis ran from the rear door to the raised stage at the front where the lone table and piano were placed. Reaching the stage he lept straight up like a cat jumping onto the stage floor landing on his feet. If he hadn't already had his own little fan following this surprise althletic skill would have garnered it. Several students whooped at the leap. 

With a cheeky, confident smile he walked over to Grimshaw and shamelessly remarked, "You said I should come for you so here I am, prepped and ready." Louis eyes looked directly at Grimshaw as he spoke with a tilt of his head adding to his pixie like, playful appearance. It was the words "come" and "prepped" that were laden with connotations which made the wink he finished his words with slap Grimshaw as if stuck by a bullet.

Stunned momentarily, Grimshaw found he was grinning more overtly than he'd ever like to admit. Did that beautiful twink just imply something so bold? Aware that no one other than he and Henry heard Louis, but everyone was watching Grimshaw put a hand on Henry's shoulder to direct him to give Louis some music then he turned away to regain his composure and go across stage to his seat. "Yes, Mr. Tomlinson, if you'd please, let's have you try this music Henry has for you. He'll accompany you." 

Louis' back was to everyone except Harry so Grimshaw and the audience couldn't see. Louis' hand lingered when it contacted Harry's with the exchange as Harry passed the music. Also, Louis bent down so his lips were close to Harry's head, bathing Harry's ear with his whispering breath, he said "Thank you Curly. Do you think Professor Grimshaw realizes I had to stop for a quick wank? I couldn't come here after I heard I would see you again without doing that first." 

Harry swallowed hard and tried not to show a smile. He breathed in Louis' scent and wondered. How long would it be before Louis took him to be the mute, hopeless, looser that he was? At this moment, however, Harry felt amazing. Strong. Worthy. And...painfully hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds Harry sorting through wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me writing fluff. Be kind. I can't edit for shit. (And by "fluff" I mean to say plot development --- the stuff between smut. It's there for a reason. Did I mention I can't edit myself for shit?)

Harry and Louis

That afternoon the list of actors was posted. Most saw the text posting, yet many went to the auditorium to look at the hard copy posted outside the rehearsal hall doors. Names were listed alphabetically of who was to return for a schedule of rehearsals. No parts were assigned with exception of one. The part of Gaston was assigned to special guest and alumni, David Beckham. In the hallway the crowd of students realized it wasn't a formatting problem, the final assignments were still to be decided. The unorthodox approach for which their professor was known was becoming more clear. Everyone cringed about this reality. Well almost everyone. 

Louis didn't have the slightest interest in opening the message from Grimshaw. When he finished his classes he went to find where wardrobe was housed to look for Curly. Throughout the day many classmates came up to praise Louis for his audition, wanting to fawn over him, but for Louis he was really only interested in one subject, one very unacademic subject. Harry Styles. 

While most the auditioning students worried about the prospective roles and went to see their departmental mentors to get an understanding of their prospects, Louis strode into the wardrobe workroom in search of Harry. Harry was digging into a huge open box that was waist deep with accessories. He didn't hear Louis approach. 

Harry felt a delicate touch trail up his back and was so startled he fell forward collapsing the giant box and it's contents under him. A hat from what may have been a performance of something like Three Muskateers was in his hand and it landed on a slant atop his head as if perfectly placed by design. 

Louis burst into contagious laughter. "Harry, you got to stop doing these funny things! You're just killing me, it's so adorable! How do you come up with this stuff?"

Come up with this? Really? Come up with this? Harry was thinking. He realized his embarrassment was vanishing because he was facing the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen and this person was interpreting his clumsiness for intentional humor. And while he still hadn't spoken a word to this beauty there was no sign of him running away. Louis extended one to help pull Harry up. Simultaneously he grabbed the hat from Harry's head and switched it to his own head. Then he just started talking.

"So I found out that you work here. Hope it's okay that I came by. I waited until the ladies left. Are they nice? They seemed nice, like nannas. They smelled like pastries when they passed me the hall."

Harry was following Louis as he was walking around wardrobe touching things with curiosity of a child and chattering happily. He was aware that Louis had asked question after question, answered them himself and just kept talking. Harry had never experienced anything like that. It continued and he really liked it. 

"That was funny with Grimmy, wasn't it? The look on his face. You can't make stuff like that up either. Always be truthful, that's what my mum says. Your mum too? I figured as much. Why hide the obvious? It wasn't the wanking that made me late, though... What is this?" Louis dropped the subject of wanking because in walking around wardrobe they'd come to where Harry had a stack of his home made origami flower crowns. Seeing them he picked one up with curiosity inspecting them closely. 

Harry picked one up as well, apprehensive about Louis' reaction. He purposefully selected one of blue with bits of green and shimmers of silver flecks on the paper. The combinations of colors were like the most beautiful sea when it boarders white, sandy shores; the color of Louis' eyes. Discarding the hat that was on Louis' head, he replaced it with the tourmaline crown. It was as if Harry had spoke a hundred words. Louis was off again replying in conversation, "Really? You make these? That's so amazing? How long does it take to make one? These are brilliant. Are these flowers strung together or sparrows? They look like sparrows to me. Could you make some for my four sisters?"

Like that Louis was picking up sheets of origami chattering about his sisters. After a bit of talking about his family he switched the subject to how nice he thought the pink papers would look made into a crown for in Harry's curls. 

Curly. Sometimes he used that to refer to Harry. When he did Harry felt so attractive, usually because Louis was carding some hair through his fingers and saying "Currr-ly" with a purr. His voice was so delicate in Harry's ears. His beauty so immeasurable in Harry's view. 

And so it continued. Louis jumping into one subject after another, always giving the answer himself as if he had heard Harry speaking it. They learned so much about each other. Harry realized he was showing Louis a picture of Gemma from his wallet and Louis turned it over and read her name aloud that was written on back in his mum's handwriting. Violà. Again answering his own question. Never once in two hours was there a glitch or moment of silence between them. 

Did Louis even realize Harry didn't speak? Hadn't spoken for years? Not since an awful, painful night. When friendships were broken and dreams lost.

Harry was briefly distracted with his painful memory when Louis suddenly stopped his rambling and said, "Oh, what a twat! I'm so late! Sorry Curly, I gotta go. You know Zayn? Zayn Malik. He and I were mates years ago. Worked together for a summer as pool boys at this men's club." 

Harry smiled and nodded. That was all it took. Louis rambled off again, "Yeah, Zayn at a men's club, I know. Like moths to a flame. All the old wankers wanted him. They called him Aladdin! Can you imagine? Racists. That wasn't the worst of it. For me, being gay I had my radar set on high at work. No unauthorized touching unless I wanted it. Noooo. Not that I would have wanted it from the old wankers. But Zayn, no clue what was coming. I kept finding him hiding places until after closing so he could leave in peace."

Then Harry noticed Louis got a troubled look. They had met so recently, Harry had never seen anything but sunshine and beauty on Louis' face. This slight drop into some dark history made Harry feel a deep need to make it go away. A stirring power within him. Darkness could not touch his Louis.

"One night it was like a perfect storm. Really bad clients, the worse manger on duty, and a bunch of us had been stealing drinks. I thought I was the last one leaving so I was just double checking the gates near the pool and I heard this sound. It was strange sound, but it wasn't a scream. Weird. So I went back into the pool area and there was Zayn. Can you believe a pool boy who can't swim? I mean sure, we're just there to set out chairs, gets towels, give the old guys something to think about fucking that's more appealing than their wives at home. But anyway, I saved him that night. Zayn would have drown. I don't know how he fell in, I think he was so drunk. And he took in so much water from his fright. Me being there saved him. Maybe my mum being a nurse, helped, I don't know. Now it's like we're connected. Partners in crime. I'd do anything for Zayn."

Louis snapped out of his haunting recollection and smiled at Harry while threading his arms around Harry's waist to pull them close in an embrace. 

"M'gonna meet him out for drinks and catch up. Saw him today after my audition. It's been years. He was even talking today about just having gotten engaged...Zayn...at 19!"

Louis words yielded to trailing kisses up Harry's neck. Harry realized for the first time how Louis was smaller, more refined. It felt just right. Their bodies fused together like they were sculpted as two halves of a whole. Louis nuzzled more into Harry's curls and said softly following a fleetingly light butterfly kiss, "See you tomorrow Curly."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn thinks he might be gay. He turns to his old friend Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This semi-fluff piece sets up for zouis smut. Sorry, 1.89k words.

Zayn and Louis

From a distance far away Louis saw Zayn standing outside the pub. He couldn't miss Zayn. Who else could stand against a graffitied wall in dim light and transform the dirty street scene into a piece of art? Zayn, only Zayn. Standing with one knee bent so his boot sole was flat on the wall behind him, smoking, Zayn was the picture of urban art in its most modern and perfect form.

The two smiled upon nearing and greeted warmly. They stood talking for a few minutes on the street, the night air chilling them fast. Zayn shivered in his leather jacket but Louis picked up it wasn't a shiver because of the air. 

"Zayn we going in or what?"

Zayn put put his cigarette out and met Louis eyes. "Mind if we just go back to mine? My girl came in with a group of her friends, it feels crowded."

Louis put his arm around Zayn and they walked away from the pub. He knew Zayn and how Zayn said things without using specific words. Often what Zayn wasn't saying was more important than words he did say. They reached Zayn's flat and the cold air had them clinging to one and other. 

An hour later they were laughing over shared memories of summer adventures together from years ago. Warm under some blankets on Zayn's couch they were both sitting with their feet touching and backs against opposite couch arms drinking some mix of hot liquid and Irish whisky that Zayn came up with. 

Louis laughed at Zayn while holding his hand over his face and asked, "What the hell is this awful stuff that you put the whiskey into?" 

"Well you know what is in a Moscow Mule?" Zayn replies as he watches Louis makes a face at his gastly mug of drink. "This has none of that in it." He says. 

Louis laughed again and said slurring his words a bit, "It smells a bit like tea, mint tea. Didn't you put tea in here?"

Zayn pointed like he was going to affirm yes and then he snorted out a laugh, "S'uppose maybe. Or it's either tea or really old weed that someone left in the tea tin. Not really certain."

They both laughed again. Then it was quiet. The earlier conversation had been a review up to the important things; all talk about the little things of everyday. Now after much levity they fell silent. Time for truth. 

"S'whatz up?" Louis asked. 

It had been a long time since they'd been together but one thing Zayn always knew and loved about Louis was how he was two extremes in one body; wildly crazy and yet deeply caring. Zayn began talking about his girlfriend, Perrie. He shared all the stories about everything he loved about her. The "how we met" story. The "how I asked her to marry me" story. 

It seemed Louis was near fading into sleep when Zayn flipped the direction of the conversation 180 degrees to "How do you know if you're gay?"

Louis had emptied his mug of the strange whiskey drink and was glad for it because he shot up alert with that surprise question. "What the fuck, Zayn?" Louis asked. He no longer felt sleepy. 

For the next hour Zayn talked about his confusion. He began making less and less sense over time. Louis felt dizzy trying to keep Zayn's comments organized against the backstory of the Zayn who was gushing about his girl for the first hour or more. 

Louis leaned across the couch and slid his hand under the blanket they shared to Zayn's thigh. Zayn clammed up and got a weird look on his face as Louis lean in creating this feeling of intimacy. "Zayn." Louis said softly, his lips near Zayn's. "Zayn?"

Zayn hesitated. Feeling the hand firmly gripping his thigh, his breath was trapped in his lungs and his swallow felt hard like he was choking a bitter pill. "Yeah, m-mate?"

Louis leaned a tiny but closer and Zayn closed his eyes waiting for the feeling of lips. Louis said with his voice still seductivley soft, "Zayn, you're not gay." And he pulled away ruffling Zayn's perfectly quiffed hair and flopping back against the opposite arm of the couch. 

Zayn burst out his dissatisfaction at being played, "Oh come on mate! Don't fuck with me like that then leave me hanging! Are you kidding me? I thought you were...FUCK!" 

Louis gave him a major eye roll response then added, "That was not fucking with you. Zayn, you're not gay!" 

Partially because of the mind-fuck rejection, and partially because of a a larger need Zayn began to augue his point about his possible new found sexual direction. Louis kept coming back with the same conclusion to all Zayn's with statements the likes of "that doesn't make you gay", "you're not gay", "no, not gay", "that still doesn't make you gay." 

Finally, Louis was resigned to sum it up for what seemed the hundredth time, "Zayn, none of that makes you gay. Even the straightest person finds their own sex to have attractive qualities. Attractiveness is part of what makes people friends. There's a range of sexuality too, but what you're talking about sounds exactly like commitment nerves, not confusion over sexual orientation. Trust me. If you wanted to have men it would have accurred to you long before now, mate."

Zayn took a leap. He threw himself fully into his cause and blurted out, "I need to have sex with a guy... I mean, you. I need to try this. With you."

"Zayn, you can't be serious! This is crazy. You're not even my type."

Now Zayn looked sadly dejected. "What? What do you mean?"

Louis said it again. "You're not my type Zayn. M'not into the mysterious, exotic types. I prefer a sea of curls, green eyes, dimples that frame the best mouth ever designed for sucking cock. The amiable, kitten type. You, my friend, are just too smoldering tiger for me. And straight. Pathetically in-love-with-a-girl-straight."

Further dIscouraged and slightly humiliated Zayn slumped back into his spot. Louis slid back closer to him to put his arm around his friend and rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. He tilted his head to rest against Zayn's. Louis hung there with arms coming to rest around the friend he love dearly. For a few minutes neither spoke in the embrace. 

"You want to experiment, mate, I'm here for you. But my heart is somewhere else so let me try to be good, yeah?" Louis said with their heads still touching, his voice soft. 

"Harry though? You'd take Harry over me?" Zayn said as he lit a cigarette and reclined more relaxed and tried to suffer the rejection. 

"No contest, mate. Sorry." 

The conversation followed with Louis babbling on about everything he like about Harry. He was telling Zayn that they had talked and he had learned all these things about Harry when Zayn pointed out something extremely basic that Louis had completely overlooked.

"You do realized you're talking about a guy who has not spoken one word since he first arrived at the academy don't you? What do you mean that you talked? Harry's mute, Louis. That's why everyone treats him like a freak. He doesn't stand up for himself, so he's a joke to most. Never mind that he's brilliant, talented beyond measure at music composition, piano, writing, and anything he does where there's no speaking required. But you say the two of you talked? Did he say something to you? Ever?"

Louis sat there and started to say yes. His lips parted to say yes, then he realized that he hadn't ever heard Harry speak. 

"I guess your right, now that I think of it. That's so weird. In my head it's like I hear his voice. It's deep and gravely. I think that I hear him speaking slowly, you know, kindly, like I see the look in his eyes kind and soft." Louis stopped and sat motionless daydreaming a replay of their conversations. Did he really never realize Harry was utterly silent?

Another hour passed and the subject left Harry and went to the boyfriend Louis had just parted from. Louis kept going back to bringing up things about Harry. He was still grappling with the fact that he never realized Harry was mute. Zayn thought of some of the speculation that had been rumored around campus. Zayn, like very few others, never gave Harry a reason to feel uncomfortable. Zayn just didn't see the point in being unkind. Also, being in different departments of major study they crossed paths infrequently. 

Zayn shared his belief that there was a history involving Liam, Niall and Harry. He did not run in the Voice Department circle, but it was blatantly obvious to all on campus that Liam detested Harry. He went so far as to ridicule Harry on every occasion. The exception being if Niall was around. When Niall entered the picture Liam transformed into a prince; Liam would treat Harry with restrained tolerance as if for Niall's sake.

Thinking about Liam and that behavior Zayn reflected, "He'd be perfect as the Beast. He's complete got the transformation between the two dimensions for the role mastered. Just put Niall in the room if he is doing the Prince part of the role."

"You think he'll be the Beast? I'm thinking with the way you wanted to pounced on me you might be more suited to that role. The hidden frustration within and all."

The two laughed and after a bit the subject turned to other things related to the school and the production. Zayn told Louis how his department expected him to have a lead. Expected it. He also revealed that when he went to see Grimshaw when the post of actors clearing the auditions went up that the reception from Grimshaw was very unpleasant. 

Zayn only wanted to tell Grimshaw that there were other actors well suited to the principle roles. He explained that he thought if he requested a minor role it would be helpful. Zayn earnestly thought this would make it easier for him. Zayn even admitted to Louis that he suggested to the prof that both Louis and Niall would be outstanding as Beauty and that Liam was clearly the only one who could play Beast. 

Louis laughed and pointed out, "Okay, Zayn, back to the question of are you gay. Do you realize that you're suggesting the girl role be played by one of the gay guys, although personally Niall trends more bi to me. But you see my point."

"Yeah, well, Grimshaw got pretty snarky about any input. The only thing he wanted to hear about was you really. He asked me why I thought you should be Beauty. And he asked a lot of other questions about you too. He's interested in you in a way that seems unrelated to the play, but he makes it sound like he's just all, hipster-cool. Yet I feel there is something to it. You should be careful."

Louis looked hesitant and then he decided on th subject of Grimshaw to share more. In two years at a large community college Louis had made a lot of friends, most of them, like him, were theater students. Some of his friends new about Grimshaw. Louis shared their stories with Zayn. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has the same feeling of concern for Louis as Zayn did after talking with Grimshaw privately. Louis provokes Grimshaw, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've promised Nouis smut...it's the next chapter after this 1.04k words. My edits didn't trim ch8 enough so I'm trying to do better while maintaining the plot. I hope the context of relationships is engaging and not totally confusing. I promise the relationships come together as a full-circle story. Thank you for reading and kudos!!!

Niall and Louis

***

The stories about Grimshaw that Louis shared with Zayn were not the type of things the Academy had knowledge of when they made the impulsive, urgent hire. Had they researched his history they would have seen a pattern of abusive methods that bullied and maligned people often with devastating results. Louis knew this and much much more from actors who had worked with Grimshaw before. 

After the list of actors chosen to be in the production was posted several students went to talk to Grimshaw like Zayn had. Unlike Zayn, most were not trying to talk themselves into smaller parts. To the contrary, most were vying for a chance at the leads. Sound Engineering had only one student who was also a voice minor, Niall Horan. Niall felt pressure from his major department, as did Zayn, and so, like Zayn, he went to see Grimshaw as his department suggested. 

For years Niall had been wanting the fix the rift between himself and Liam Payne. Finally with this musical he felt there was a chance. He didn't expect he could talk his way into a lead, but he wanted to know what his chances were with any part allowing him more connection to Liam. 

Niall optimistically entered a private meeting right before the first official pre-rehearsal. Afterwards he had a feeling that no request from his department would change his decision to never, never, meet with that man alone again. Grimshaw was so scathing and cruel. If it were not for Niall's need to be close to Liam he would have requested to withdraw himself completely from the production. He left the office turning over the conversation in his mind. His conclusions; don't go in that office again and Grimshaw had a huge fascination with Louis Tomlinson. 

Niall walked into the following rehearsal feeling uncertain he could do the play, even for Liam. He also felt this pang of concern for Louis. Someone should warn Louis about the unusually heightened interest. Before he could dwell further on those thoughts he got caught up in the rehearsal activities. With the cast list set the actors found they were joined by additional school faculty; the modern dance professor, a drama prof and a pair of vocal coaches who were adjunct faculty. 

Harry was setting up preparations for the staff to observe. When Grimshaw joined the group he introduced them to the plan ahead which was called second-level auditions. This is where students will show their potential for taking the lead roles. 

It was chaos for a bit starting out. And with the uncertainty affecting everyone even Harry was more scattered and clumsy at his assistant responsibilities. He seemed to be constantly catching the negative eye of Grimshaw. Some students took comfort in the whipping-boy role for Harry. If they started something off badly for the panel of professors they'd blame it on Harry, or as everyone was calling him more and more because of Grimshaw's repeated error, "Henry."

Students were so preoccupied with their vying for approval and few had noticed that one student was missing until the alphabetical procession revealed that "Tomlinson" was not in attendance. 

Naturally Grimshaw was fully aware when Louis eventually slipped into the room and slunk down into a seat at the back. Nick stopped the student who had just started to do some steps after completing a song for the panel of staff. He told the student unceremoniously "We're done with you, go." When the lad started to say, "But I haven't done the entire thing for you."

Grimshaw waved him off with his now well-known, near fuck-off hand wave and said, "You're dismissed and we don't care if we see more. Maybe ever if you speak out of turn again. Sabe?"

The student meekly exited and Grimshaw called back across the seated rows of students, "Mr. Tomlinson, late again I see. I'm wondering if this is a habit of yours or just an unfortunate coincidence. Come forward to take the stage please."

From where Louis was seated in the middle of a rear row, he headed the most direct route possible to the stage. His path went directly across all the rows of tiered seats, most occupied by other students, who laughed as he made a stepping stone traverse using the top edge of the back of each seat. His test of balance ended with a leap when reached the gap bewteen the first row of seats and the stage. He accomplished the jump with athleticism and grace. 

The display reminded Grimshaw of the leap Louis made when skiing. It showed just how cheeky and irreverent Louis could be because he met Grimshaw on the stage with a brazen smile and a crowd of students applauding. Louis eyes were piercingly blue and heralding mischievous disregard for being caught entering rehearsals late. He added a layer to that impression when he looked over at Harry and winked. Harry restrained laugh but he felt his entire body flush at the greeting.

"Since you've elected to be late Mr. Tomlinson, perhaps we'll exclude you of the luxury loosening with a warm-up that we offered to the other students. You'll have to just jump into this cold." Said Grimshaw.

Louis went forward into Grimshaw's personal space a bit noticeably. It put him closer to Harry as well allowing Harry to hear the quiet retort and so close to Grimshaw that the older man could take in the scent of the exquistily beautiful lad who invaded his space so he could reply in a near whisper. "It's okay Professor, I routinely keep myself properly loosened."

Both Harry and Grimshaw were momentarily frozen, stunned. Brazen didn't even describe this. Louis was something beyond that with Grimshaw. Harry wished he could take Louis aside and warn him not to provoke the professor. But how could he say that? 

After Louis completed the steps it became increasingly clear that by virtue of movement and dance there were two standouts, Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Louis gives Niall some pointers following the rehearsal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long, 2.3k (sorry!) with all smut in second half. I'm never much for Nouis so this was an adventure for me. Hope it reads well.

Niall and Louis

After Louis' stage time there was little patience from Grimshaw for the few remaining student actors who followed Louis. Thankfully, David Beckham arrived early for his first official session working with the panel of staff and the students were released earlier than scheduled. 

David brought his own entourage; a private vocal coach, choreographer, stylist and assistant. They were to aid him on campus as well as off when he practiced in his own private studio at home. He wasn't a lead, but Beckham felt the production was all about him. Most of the students actors were fans of Beckham, even though his celebrity status was somewhat second rate. Many were anxious to get autographs and enjoying a distraction from worrying about what casting results would be decided after the day's evaluation of their performances. 

It was in this mêlée of excitement that Niall and Louis left rehearsal together. Louis was wishing he could be taking Harry away from his work with him but was unable to do so. Niall saw Louis' hesitation about leaving and seized the opportunity. He wanted to to give Louis a heads up about Grimshaw. That's how it started. Niall had no idea how far it would lead opening up to Louis infectious personality. 

***

Hours later they were at Niall's dorm room having become something that seemed like long time friends. Niall really liked the quirky newcomer to the school and was able to talk to him about things like Harry and Liam that he had never shared with anyone. 

"Your not making that shit up are you Niall?"

"Which part?"

"Any of it? The part about the past with you, Liam and Harry or the part about what that knobhead Grimshaw is treating people like?"

"D'int you go make an appointment to talk to the Professor as well? Weren't you wanting to know were you stood? M'not saying I would if I were you knowing how, how he is about things, but don't you care?" 

"No, not the slightest. Not to be in something with his name in it. He tears people down, the best way to deal types like his is to steer clear. Unless you have to be with them, last soul on earth kind of thing." 

Niall nodded his head. "What you going to do now that you know about Harry?"

"Same thing I've been doing, why not? I'm glad to know what happened from your view. But I don't plan on hurting him or letting anyone else hurt him. I don't care if he doesn't want to talk. Maybe he will, someday. I just want to be with him." Louis was quiet for a minute. He looked at the posters Niall had on his dorm walls. It told a story of who Niall was. The most revealing picture was small one Niall had on a bulletin board at his desk of the three lads; Niall, Liam and Harry. There were on a simple, small stage. Harry was singing with Liam. Niall was playing guitar. The photo of the three looked odd given their relationship now. Not only were they so much younger, but they also looked so happy and close. 

"White Eskimo." Louis said repeating the name to make sure he remembered what Niall told him they called their band. 

Yeah,"Niall said, "White Eskimo. Harry's idea. But he also had the idea for this other name, One Direction. That was my favorite. Harry has a so many great ideas. Least he used to..."

Niall's sadness took over again. Louis could see that Niall wanted to be friends still with Harry but he was bound by trying to prove himself to Liam. If Liam saw Niall interact with Harry he'd never believe that what he thought happened was a mistake on his part. He'd believe the boy he loved wanted Harry. 

"Niall you have to try with Liam. If you love him still, after so much and you want him, you have to try to make it work. You need to convince Liam to give you a chance and you'll both be happy. Maybe then he can accept Harry and you can have that friendship again too."

Niall smiled at Louis. He couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Louis. "What would you do. If you were me, to win Liam, I mean. How would you do it? He won't speak to me. That day at the audition for Beauty and the Beast it was unbelievable that he did what he did for me. He knew I'd be fine once I got my nerves down. He knew I needed my guitar in my hands. That's the Liam I love. The tender one. That one." 

"I'd fuck him." Louis said. Then he realized its numerous ways of interpretation. "I mean I would, if I were you, seduce him. That's were the fucking part comes in. But you got to get over your fears. If you still don't feel confident about your, your sexuality, you gotta do self exploration and make a plan for getting Liam. I mean, not too planned, not scripted. Scripted sex is dreadful. I had a boyfriend once who was always like that." 

Louis started talking in a voice that was not his normal voice. Iimitating a past boyfriend he created a scenario for Niall of what badly routine or scripted sex was like, "On your knees Louis. Suck this, okay, two minutes are up, arse up, okay roll over and spread, okay done with that, get on my cock and ride me, not not that way you know I like to cum watching your arse while filling it with my load." 

Louis was recanting the words like it had been the same a hundred times. He noticed when he finished that Niall looked horrified. Speaking to Niall in his normal voice he said, "Oh Niall, babe, you really are mortified aren't you? Oh..." 

Niall welled up with tears. He pulled his sleeve on one arm up in his fist and wiped his eyes. Louis thought he looked so conflicted and scared. "I just wish I knew I could do it you know? I just don't know...I mean I have all these urges when I think of Liam. But, but, when Harry didn't, when we stopped. I just decided to be a vrigin. And I don't know. So what if I try to seduce Liam, loose my nerve and then I tell him no? What then? Even if I get that far, if I stop too soon he'll be certain it's still because of Harry."

Louis hugged Niall and found some tissues for his eyes. "So your still a virgin. Like complete virgin. Nothing since the blow job?" Niall was nodding yes and Louis said, "Wow, man, handjobs alone? So you've never even... "

Niall shook his head and Louis tried not to say wow again. "Niall, so you have, um, you have any um..."

Niall stepped over to his bed side table and pulled out the drawer. In it was a litteny of goodies. All sealed, unused, pristine. Louis went over and picked up a dildo. "And did you get this to size, Niall? Is Liam...this big? What about that one? Have you thought about that one?" Louis just helped himself to Niall's stash of toys, lubes, and assorted accoutrements. "Niall, the thing is you don't have this stuff and not use it. You gotta get on the stick, buddy. Literally!."

Niall was looking like he desperately wanted to share something. He face showed his searching for the words. He looked down and quietly spoke, "I bought the big one because the littler one is not close to Liam. I mean, he's, he's..."

Louis put his hand on Niall's shoulder. And tried to get Niall's eyes to look at his as he proposed an idea. 

"Niall, look, buddy. How bout this? You okay with me using some of this? How about I show you what you can try when your alone, with yourself, okay. Just maybe we can get you past the biggest issue of your fears and you can go get your man. Every beautiful inch of him." Louis added at the end and laughed at his own joke. 

As much as Niall felt kinda nauseated, kinda frightened and very awkward. He surprised himself when he said he'd like that.

***  


The next time Niall had an awkward feeling was a little later when Louis was lying on Niall's bed naked and looking completely gorgeous with his honey colored skin warming from his self-stimulation as he mentored Niall on the ways to please oneself. It was not the act Louis was doing to himself that made Niall uncomfortable; Niall was enjoying the show actually. His uneasiness had given way and his own body was revealing how much he savored what he was watching. The split second confusion set in when Louis asked for something unexpected. 

"Film me Niall. I need you to film me with your other hand, please." Louis said. 

There was Louis flat on his back with his fingers lubed and buried deep inside himself and he was asking Niall to film this? What? Why, Niall thought. To make an instruction video for other virgins? 

Louis had waited to ask Niall because he could see that it was difficult enough for Niall at first when he suggested Niall should be naked too and, yeah, lube his own hand. At least just hold himself. So Louis waited. Louis was aware also when Niall got really shy when he watched as Louis moved from stroking his cock prepping himself to inserting fingers. But Louis was patient and reassuring. 

Niall tried to let go of his fears because, after all, he did ask Louis for help. Louis' voice was so soft and delicate. Delicate like the bone structure of his naked body and every feature on his prefect face. And he sounded calm and unassuming as he coached Niall. "Try this", "you might like that", an so on. Niall marveled at how beautiful Louis looked. Commenting on it out loud Niall made himself blush. Again Louis assured him it was okay. "We're just doing role-play, Niall. Just mates, sharing ideas, nothing to it. And besides we both want to be with someone else." 

And so now that Louis was ready to begin fucking himself with the smaller dildo he was running out of time to have this little show documented. "Please, Niall? Use my phone." 

He took the dildo and added some lube and began working it at his entrance, sharing his tips with Niall. Louis spoke with newly developing hitches in his speech as he began his rhythm. His lithe body was taking on more of a glow. Niall thought he looked so good like that, fucking himself, shifting positions with the pleasure. He was shaved, Niall hadn't thought about that, maybe he'd asked how one grooms oneself after. 

After a bit, Louis stopped all movement to make sure that Niall hadn't directed the camera on his phone the wrong way when he could see Niall was getting excited watching this. He wanted nothing to be in view but what he was doing, no indication Niall was there. With the camera view confirmed he started to pleasure himself more. 

Niall found himself focusing on tiny details like the subtle changes on Louis' body and loosing focus on the words of instruction. Niall looked at his own paler skin, his Irish heritage betraying him, and wondered how Louis looked so flawless. Louis was unmarked except for some exceptionally perfect tattoos. He moved for his pleasure and was more and more loud. He seemed to become lost to his sensations. Niall knew Louis was pressuring his prostrate without Louis even having to tell him when Louis's cock looked fully hard and precum that was beaded at the slit was dripping. 

Louis just stopped everything completely and held the dildo still, sunk into himself. Silently paused, biting his lip. He was suspended motionless. Then he continued moving, gripping the dildo with one hand making strokes and pulsing with other hand on his cock. His eyes looking far away, like he was seeing something outside this tiny dorm room. Harry, Niall realized, Louis was thinking about Harry. 

Niall was glad Louis was uncircumcised because so was Liam. Niall liked seeing the head of Louis' cock take it's wet, angry redden appearance. It's growing need for release evident as the head was no longer contained within its delicate sheath.

Louis had stopped again and when he picked up his action he released a tiny breathy sound. Louis was so, so beautiful like this. Fucking himself with a dildo, dreaming with his eyes open about Harry. Unabashed, no shame, just helping a friend liberate his sexuality. 

Louis had said something in a last attempt for final instructions, something about angles, prostrate, timing, pressure. He gasped back a few muddled words and Niall watched as Louis' thighs trembled and then he was shooting translucent threads up his sweat-coated torso. 

Niall licked his lips hungrily realizing he was drawn into the excitement of Louis' exquisite beauty with his body releasing pleasure. Niall was, in fact, a little dazed and overtaken by the scene. He lacked awareness of how roughly he was stroking his own urgent cock. But as if slapped to back consciousness by a spark Louis pulled himself up and seized Niall's hand stopping Niall from servicing himself. 

Louis also took the phone and he turned it to take view of what his hand went to do as he replaced Niall's with his own. The angle of the camera only showed a tight view, no identity revealed, just the action. Niall couldn't speak at this point with his orgasm so emminent. It had just been evading him. He felt Louis' trained hand working him and evasion failed under Louis command. Within seconds Niall's cum was spilling over the delicate hand that was still wet from Louis own orgasm. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives Grimshaw a gift after rehearsal and helps Harry in wardrobe. 2.4k

Hopes were high for the possibility of primary roles being decided with the next rehearsal. When the students gathered most looked nervous, but excited with their anticipation. Beckham was finishing up a private rehearsal for his special guest part when they arrived. The students were quite content to settled into the auditorium seats and watch how differently the process was with Beckham and Grimshaw. 

Grimshaw was fascinating to watch when he wasn't terrifying. He was different in how he treated the older, celebrity guest, yet there was still a boundary that Grimshaw put up when it came to artistic control over the production. When David said he wanted to stay to watch the students in their rehearsals that day the overwhelming feeling was that Grimshaw wasn't too keen on that idea. Beckham didn't catch a sense of that and stayed anyway. He had an inflated attitude of self importance with his ego extending far wider than his talent merited. It was trying for Grimshaw to restrain himself with David, but he did make an effort. 

As per usual, one student came in very late having missed much of the opening exercises and warm-up. Grimshaw immediately called Louis up to him this time. Louis abandoned his normal hasty leap to action as he'd done prior and just ambled up to the place where Grimshaw was waiting with no urgency to his stride. He actually bore an expression of fatigue or boredom. The look of disinterest only disappeared fleetingly for a split second when Grimshaw looked away from Louis momentarily. In that instant, when Nick wasn't looking, Louis winked at Harry. His eyes were back to Grimshaw with a disinterested expression when Grimshaw looked back at his tardy student. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, I'm afraid we're going to have to a outline some clear expectations for you, like for a child, given your tendency for tardiness. If this happens again you should expect punishment for the infraction." Louis made a gesture of pointing at himself with both hands, raised eyebrows and a puzzled expression. The gesture said, "What? Me?" 

"Don't look shocked, Mr.Tomlinson. Everyone else here is striving for a good part. Everyone else here is on time. In fact, most are early. I presume you have a reason this time for being late. It might influence my judgement if you can explain yourself." Nick was being earnest. He could not continue having this pixie flutter into the room and command it like he was in charge. 

Louis smiled sweetly creating crinkles around his crystal blue eyes and a flutter of thick, long eyelashes. He was wearing his typically crazily tight, skinny jeans with his golden ankles exposed. On this day his T-shirt was a deep red color that made his skin seem radiant and sunkissed. The thin tee had a deeply scooped neckline which exposed his collarbones. Rolled sleeves showed his toned arms with skin that looked too smooth to be natural. It was like he was dipped in honey. He wore braces, but they had fallen off his shoulders so the affect was similar to that generated by a garter-belted thigh; emphasizing Louis' strong legs and fabulous bum.

The image before him rendered Nick's brain confused. How could a boy be so lithe and yet so curvy in a boyishly appealing way? Adding to the intrigue were tattoos. Some were playful; "oops", a skateboarder, a paper airplane. Some were just sexy like the scrolling words, "it is what it is" on his chest. The nuances of his appearance were muddling, madly muddling. Were they a puzzle or a dare? Everything was a piece of a story of some kind, something Nick longed to take home and devour. 

Returning to the moment the beautiful distraction had strayed his mind from, Grimshaw was certain Harry was listening closely. He didn't like it. Louis replied maintaining that oh-so-innocent smile still on his face. "I know we had a bad start yesterday. I may have blocked your plans. So stopped to get you a gift to say I'm sorry. I guess that's why I'm late."

"What?" Nick said incredulously. 

"A gift, I got you a gift. For blocking your plans, it's an apology gift." And he smiles again. Falsely, but adorable, complete with a shrug of his shoulders and tilting his head again curiously. He recognizes Grimshaw's expression suggest he's confused so he whispers, "I left in your office because it's kinda private, between us. Hope that's okay. The door was unlocked." 

Nick shudders. Fucking pixie. 

***

Rehearsals went well. "Rehearsal" was a loosely applied term as Grimshaw gave very, very little indication where he was heading with assigning any parts. The students worked hard, but it was a lot of focus on choruses. Choreography for the entire cast ensemble was also being developed and practiced. Every so often Grimshaw would reward some one student for good effort. These "rewards" were in the form of sending off individual students one at a time to a sound room down the hall to work in isolation away from the main group with a pianist. The frustrating thing was it still gave no indication which role the student might play. They might find themselves doing songs for multiple different characters. 

Zayn was the first to be so exalted by Grimshaw. When Grimshaw announced that Zayn should take some time to work on solo practice accompanied by "Henry" the affect was to make Liam seethe. Niall saw it and looked around nervously searching for his new friend. Their eyes met and Niall was relieved. Louis cast him a reassuring look. After their intimate time together he felt he could trust Louis. 

In time Liam, Niall, Stan and many others worked alone in a private room with Harry and a vocal coach. Rehearsals ended with a lot of students exhausted and dripping with sweat because the final 30 minute was intense dance and conditioning. A few stood out as up to the tasks. Liam, Louis and Niall most clearly were breezing through the workout. However Zayn returned from a unauthorized smoke "break" and he found the choreography daunting. At one point he simply disappeared again missing the additional practice and the instructions for everyone to start memorizing all lines for every part. 

Zayn returned to a room of overwhelmed looking faces, students trying to imagin how much work they had learning the entire script. Stan was filling Zayn in on what he missed when Grimshaw called Zayn to him. As he received the same verbal warning as Louis but Zayn conveyed a more substantive "fuck-you I don't need this shit" attitude to Grimshaw. Under scrutiny Louis had seemed immune to Grimshaw; Zayn in contrast was on the edge of combative. It lead to the grueling rehearsal session ending after additional dance work for everyone because of contentious disparity between Grimshaw and Zayn. 

Only Louis was still smiling at Zayn after the extra exertion. Louis looked even more attractive all sweaty and flushed from the added workout and showed virtually no sign of fatigue. In contrast, Stan barely made it off stage when the halt was called before he fell to the floor at a bin and emptied his stomache. The day's work had everyone tapped out, including the other staff. They persuaded Nick to postpone their after rehearsal staff meeting until after a short break. Grimshaw welcomed the opportunity to quickly visit his office. From the moment the rehearsals ended and he watched Louis as he left the auditorium giggling with Niall without an apparent care in the world. Nick thoughts however were completely focused, dwelling on the promised "gift" back in his office. Fueled by the image of how Louis looked that day, the collarbones, the lips, the bum framed with the dangling straps of the braces. 

Turning on the lights in his office Nick immediately spotted a butt plug sitting on his desk with a ribbon around it fastened with a silver ring from which a note hung. 

"Your reputation for not wanted to be plugged up proceeds you. I'll try to come for your more timely. xxx, Louis T" 

Looking at the dark blue plug, the cock ring and the note complete with a smiley in the signature, Nick's entire body flushed with rage. 

***  


Louis immediately went to see Harry who had more work to do in wardrobe after rehearsals. Louis thought Harry looked tired after his hours at rehearsal playing the piano and he was quick to lend Harry a hand. As had been established in their times alone together before, Harry found Louis was conversing without the need for answers from him. It felt seamless between them; the way they worked together. How could this be? When either moved they each seemed to adjust to each other like mirrored images or magnets bound their actions. 

Sorting through some props Louis found a short riding crop among the many things. Looking at it and with a mischievous smile Louis said to Harry that he wanted to borrow it. Harry made a face at him and Louis responded, "Oh don't be jealous Curly, we'll get to your little kinks eventually. I need to borrow this for a project I'm working on. You'll get it back in pristine condition." 

Realizing that he was too tired for working late into the night, Harry was thinking about making Louis dinner when Louis seemed determined to make Harry sit in a chair having decided Harry indeed looked tired and that he should make Harry tea. "Whatever you do just don't ever let Zayn make you tea. You never know what shit he's gonna put in it!" Louis said as he took an electric kettle the seamstresses had in the workroom and started water for tea. He then wnet to where Harry was sitting slumped down low and crawled on to Harry's lap. 

Louis sat straddling Harry's legs with his own folded under him so they were chest to chest. Cupping Harry's face with his hands he started to kiss Harry. Without much delay he parted Harry's lips with his tongue and plunged deeply into Harry's mouth moaning as he tried to dominate. He kissed Harry with an intense passion for some time. Then he sat back and just stared into Harry's eyes. Blue searching the green. 

Harry smiled and wondered why Louis wasn't saying anything. To him it seemed that the several minutes following the kissing was the only seconds they had ever been together when Louis wasn't talking constantly. This quiet, perhaps their first, seemed really, really quiet. 

And Louis continued to sit there. Face to face with Harry just smiling. He twisted a lock of Harry's curly hair and let it spring back. Quiet. He picked up one of Harry's hands and kissed it. Still more quiet. He rubbed his fingertips across the outline of a nipple visible through Harry tee shirt. Quiet, just silence. 

The entire time he was smiling at Harry. Looking in his eyes. Tilting his head and more deeply searching Harry's eyes. It was just that the quiet was there. That had never happened before. 

It hit Harry hard that he couldn't speak. For the first time he really wanted to talk. He felt a little race in his pulse and a twist in his stomach. This was silence getting weird. It was too, too quiet. Harry was feeling a panic and he wondered why all of a sudden Louis wasn't filling the void with words. He worried, what was Louis thinking? 

Louis wanted to talk to Harry about the things he'd learned from Niall. He wanted to know more. But it was Harry's story to tell. As deep as was the desire to know what happened between Harry and Liam he didnt feel he should ask. Harry would tell him when he was ready. Harry would talk...when he was ready.

Louis pulled away and slid off Harry's lap. For a fleeting second, Harry's gut twisted once again and his breath caught because he thought Louis was going to leave. But instead Louis got the tea and poured the water over it and came back to sit again on Harry's lap straddling his legs the same as he was sitting before. 

His eyes sparkled with the color of the Caribbean sea. That was Harry's thought when Louis finally spoke ending the intermable silence, "Niall told me that you and he and Liam were good friends once years ago."

Harry's heart raced and he looked down away from those eyes.

"M'not sure if you want to tell me what happened. But Niall told me what you tried to do to help him."

Harry's heart raced more and he wished he could disappear. Was Louis going to hate him now? He felt Louis hands move across his flesh gently, caressing. Kind. Louis voice softened more as he went on.

"I think it's great you were such a giving friend. It's too bad Liam didn't understand how much Niall loved him, or loves him actually. Niall still loves him."

With that Harry looked up again into Louis eyes. Hopeful. Harry was hopeful. Could Louis really be so very far from mad or jealous?

"I think if Niall felt like he could try to be with Liam he would. He just doesn't know how when it's like choosing between you. Is he lovers with Liam and accepting what happened between you and Liam ad acceptable damage? Or is he friends with you and not accepting Liam's mistakes?"

The question was breaking all the constraints in Harry's mind about the three of them. He grappled with the thought of it. 

"You and Liam need to decide the fate of Niall's heart."

Louis slid off Harry again and fetched the seeped tea. Tasting it, he said "Definitely never, ever, ever have Zayn's tea. Bloody awful." He came and sat on the floor at Harry's feet setting a mug beside Harry. "And you don't have to say a word to me Harry, not if you don't want to...but I would like to hear you moan."

With that Louis unzipped Harry pants with a devious smile formed on his pink lips.

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was a triumph for Zayn because, unlike with Niall, Liam wasn't being fair. He wasn't trying to look at Zayn the way two people do when they are really invested in singing to each other like that other person is the only one that matters." 
> 
> Or, where it's another rehearsal in which Louis arrives late with intentions of tormenting Grimshaw more subversively than Nick could imagin. Oh, and Harry is distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k, sorry couldn't split it, edit hell. Oops. Oh, and "distracted" means remembering a blowjob.

***

The next rehearsal started with the familiar; no assigned roles (accept Beckham's), lots of trading around of the actors in different roles, Grimshaw treating everyone badly and most unfairly harsh to Harry. The other consistency was no Louis. Again. The more time that elapsed and no still no Louis the worse the black cloud that reigned over Grimshaw's emotions became. 

When Henry (Harry) was asked to play a song featuring the Beast it was no surprise that Liam was called for the honor. While the methods Grimshaw used perplexed the student actors they liked the arrangements that he worked out for the Disney songs. The complexity would challenge most but given Henry's (Harry's) gifted level of skills as a pianist he executed it perfectly with little preparation as he was given only one chance to practice the piece before Liam was asked to sing. 

The only acknowledgement Harry received for his brilliance was, "Henry, that was a wonderful job. Clearly your fingers don't share the same clumsiness that permeates the rest of you." 

The scathing insult came as Liam reached piano side and it made it harder for Liam to continue his behavior of ignoring Harry as if he were insignificant or invisible. Liam felt this stabbing in his heart. He was unable to reconcile the way he should behave when a once dear friend was being blatantly mocked for no reason. Liam opted for continued silence. 

Harry looked at the music and it took him to a very happy place where he completely escaped the unkind words meant to hurt him. When he looked at the scrolling symbols his mind recalled the night before when Louis made him tea and proceeded to fall to his knees at Harry's feet. He unzipped Harry's pants and then paused to take off his shirt. The scrolling lettering on Louis' chest was in Harry's mind at this moment, "it is what it is". Like the music on the page, scrolls. 

It was completely silent with when Liam started to sing the song following Harry's piano lead. Everyone was focusing on Liam. Everyone except Harry. He was reading the music he played while thinking about Louis. Louis' warm hands moving to pull away fabric and caress his cock. Louis had said that it was okay to not speak, but he wanted to hear Harry moan. Those words were part of Harry's thoughts as he played. 

As he continued to play, Harry moaned aloud with recalling how the need to do so overtook him when Louis licked the first stripe up the vein of his engorging cock. There was simply nothing more beautiful than when Louis smiled up at Harry from his seated spot between Harry's legs and licked his lips before turning back to kitten lick on the head of Harry's cock. His teasing laps accompanied his eyes looking into Harry's until that moment when he dissected Harry's slit with his tongue and took the head between his glistening lips, eyes closing, lashes fanning above his defined cheekbones and he hummed sinking Harry deep into his throat. Harry moaned low and slow, like the sensation he felt. 

Realizing he had moaned audibly with the memory, Harry was thankful that Liam was singing. Even more remarkably, Harry was still playing. He hadn't lost his place in the music but he realized that he had better focus on the music before he messed up or before anyone noticed the bulge developing in his pants. There actually was a little shift of focus by the rehearsal group because the door opened at the back of the auditorium and Louis slipped in quietly. Very, very late again. Louis slid into a row at the back and dropped into a seat next to Zayn. He seemed to be attempting to go unnoticed. 

After Liam finished Grimshaw put Liam and Niall together for a song featuring Beauty and the Beast. Liam was clearly thrilled with the pairing. His confidence went far to elevate Niall's nerves and the end result of their harmonized voices. Liam's pleased expression with their duet gave Grimshaw his opening to crush Liam's little moment in paradise. Liam may have been pleased, Niall similarly pleased, even Henry (Harry) seemed inexplicably happily playing at the piano despite Grimshaw's unkind words, but Grimshaw was not happy. He was positively infuriated with Tomlinson. 

Niall was dismissed with no feedback and Zayn was called up. Looking for Zayn among the students revealed that Louis arrived and was attempting to go unnoticed. Grimshaw snapped at Louis for hiding in back and announced he would see him "after". Nick tried to return his focus on this next duet of Liam and Zayn. 

Liam and Zayn sounded amazingly good together, every bit as much as Liam and Niall. It was a triumph for Zayn because, unlike with Niall, Liam wasn't being fair. He wasn't trying to look at Zayn the way two people do when they are really invested in singing to each other like that other person is the one that matters. The song called for that but Liam wasn't giving his best for a pairing with Zayn. 

Zayn was simply up for the task so Liam's effort to thwart a good duet was mostly wasted. Still, something about it was off. Furthermore Grimshaw wasn't certain if the students around Louis were being distracting, probably fawning on Tomlinson, or whether it was just that he was anxious to throw the twink into a wall and pound him, literally as well as figuratively. 

Nick's mind was back there in that row of seats instead of with his actors on the stage so he stopped Liam and Zayn abruptly.

"That is really quiet enough of whatever you're doing gentlemen. Just stop. Really, please, stop." Nick dismissed Liam and called called Tomlinson to come try the part sung by Beauty in the duet. 

Zayn was left standing confused. He looked at Harry shrugging with his uncertainty; Harry looked back at him with a friendly expression suggesting his thoughts were "I'm as confused as are you, mate." Then Zayn asked what he should do. With his razor sharp, sarcastic tone Grimshaw instructed, "Well stay and do the part of Beast, Mr. Malik. This should be obvious to you."

So they began. Although it sounded intriguing, Zayn and Louis with their voices playing so wonderfully together, somehow the way Grimshaw liked the sound of their voices together only heighten his anger of over the unruliness of the student Tomlinson. Nick wanted to strangle him. He was not alone in a desire to do so at this moment. Liam was seeing Louis as the threat to prospect for title roles in this production going to Niall and himself. Liam had more deeply personal reasons for his quest, more than simply wanting the awarding scholarships.

Drifting between anger and fascination Grimshaw let Zayn and Louis continue. The end of the song was nearing. It was a romantic lovers duet but the last thing anyone imagined was a completely random, spontaneous thing that was about to shake up all witnesses to it. Only Harry had a warning from Louis in the form of a mischievous smile and wink directed his way. Even Zayn didn't see the warning signs. 

As Zayn's outstanding high note ended the song and Zayn pivoted to see Grimshaw's reaction, Louis pulled Zayn back into him. Catching Zayn unprepared he seized Zayn with an embrace and dove into a passionate kiss. Louis pushed his way into Zayn's mouth like every fiber of his being needed to be a part of Zayn. Before Zayn could react Louis just as suddenly released the clench and stepped away. Grinning madly he pinched Zayn's cheek and turned to Grimshaw tossing an arm around Zayn's shoulders looking completely pleased with himself. 

"Want to see more Professor?" 

The auditorium was deathly silent. Zayn looked at Louis like his friend was completely mental. Grimshaw closed his eyes and remained still until he regain his composure. Then surprisingly he just sent them to have a seat. Grimshaw didn't say another thing but turned his attention to other students. Throughout the remainder of the rehearsal the questions lingered. Would Grimshaw respond to Tomlinson's tardiness? What about the clench with Zayn? How would this day end? 

There seemed to be a deliberately slow departure of students when the actors were released. Louis was sitting in the back of the auditorium with Zayn having no urgency about the meeting or prospective reprimand. All eyes were watching the seated pair as Grimshaw worked his way back to confront Louis. When Nick approach he was met with at item raised and extended out to him by Louis. Adding to the brashness was Louis posture; he was disarmingly relaxed, leaning into Zayn and whispering something in Zayn's ear as he held out a short, leather riding crop. 

Taking the crop in his own hand, Grimshaw asked, "What the hell is this?"

The question was rhetorical. Louis smiled sweetly and explained, "You said there would be a punishment if I was late again. So there you are. It's a whip. Let the beating begin." 

Grimshaw held the whip and it took all his restraint to prevent himself from using it to smack that smile off Louis' pretty face. The students around them were laughing, some none to discretely. More funny stuff from Tomlinson.

He was too young for this; that was what Grimshaw thought. Too young to be made to look old and drained all because this mischievous twink with pixie expressions and an extremely fuckable arse was sucking the life out of him with his disregard for respect in this very public forum. If it were in private Grimshaw would worship him. All that sass. In private Grimshaw would thrive on the abuse, yes, beg for it. 

Making the reality of the spectacle worse, Beckham had showed up adding to the embarrassment of display. Grimshaw was locked in a conflict with a student, a student who was completely controlling his hand. 

The flustered professor stopped himself short of grabbing the smirking student and yanking him to his feet. He wanted to drag him away, use the riding crop. Instead he calmly asked Louis to come with him to his office. The other faculty had left already and realizing the situation would be dubious to take Louis to his office alone with a whip, Nick signal for Henry to come as well. He was not sure whose protection "the witness" was for. 

The two students walked behind Grimshaw making faces at each other mocking the professor behind his back. Sweet smiles greeted him when he stopped having reached his office door. When he looked at Louis he found it impossible to avoid his eyes going to Tomlinson's mouth. Desperately he wanted to exert a punishment of forcing that mouth to take his cock. With that thought he glanced at Henry. And then Henry's mouth. Tomlinson must be warping his neurons because Nick realized for the first time that the other boy had lips design for sucking dick. 

Make yourself focus Nick, he thought as he set a few things down in his office (including the whip) and started his reprimand. "I'm keeping my door locked when out of my office from now on Louis, so unless you're Spider-man I'm presuming no more surpirses will be left in my office. I'm also going to ask you to refrain from bringing your own props to rehearsals as well." 

Nick used the generic term "props" to replace "whip" and "butt plug" avoiding further embarrassment in front of Henry. There was no need to be specific. The cheeky wanker knew what they were talking about. He added, "And I need you to be on time. Can you do that?" Nick made certain he used "be on time" rather than "come on time".

Louis smiled at Grimshaw and reinstated the innuendo in his reply, "I can, come, whenever you need me to, professor." 

Grimshaw felt relief that Henry didn't flinch at the double entrendre. The two students were sitting in chairs across from his desk with suspiciously sweet smiles on their faces. Louis was donning an innocent, pixie-like expression that Grimshaw knew was forewarning that he was about to besmirk the shit out of someone. Henry had a dreamy look like he was just happy for sake of being happy without reason. Maybe he was enjoying this, Nick looking over matched. Out of his view Harry and Louis' feet were rubbing against each other's. Each was trying to force the other to laugh inappropriately. 

"...if you can do something for me." Louis added. 

Harry looked with concern at Louis. Grimshaw knew this was coming. It was in the look, the tale-tell look..

"Okay I'll bite. What would you like me to do for you?" Grimshaw regretted the preposterous question as soon as it left his mouth. 

"Zayn wants a boy part." Louis giggled at the way he said that and then added for clarification, "I meant Zayn wants to be considered for a boy's role in the production." 

Grimshaw closed his eyes like he had to do earlier when confronting Louis. He needed to black out the smirking expression and just go to his happy place for a split second. With eyes closed he remembered the image seared into his brain when he saw a fleeting glimpse over break before he started this job. The glimpse of Louis riding cock. He held that in his mind and opened his eyes. With confidence he said, "I won't promise any leads yet, not the Beast, my methods are my own to decide." 

Louis spoke his reply completely without any underlying sass when he said, "I know about your methods. Boy part. Just a boy part." 

"Okay then Tomlinson. But here's the thing, if your late or bring any unsolicited props to the rehearsals, or my office, or anywhere in my vicinity, than Zayn is the ultimate victim of your prank. We clear on that?" 

Nick was not aware that yes, yes, very much yes, Louis was completely aware of Grimshaw's ability to make someone his victim. 

Nick stood up and opened his office door. It was the cue that it was time for the students to leave. He was startled by the surprise of finding Beckham standing there as if preparing to knock. So he told both students they were excused to accommodate David. As they closed the gap between them at the doorway Louis slid something into Nick's hand. The sensation of Louis' hand pushing into his was stirring. 

Louis whispered so only Nick could hear him as the four people at the door moved to their destinations, "You'll be wanting this gift, Professor."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aggravated by Louis' gift, Nick and David seek release from each other. (Non 1D smut pairing.) 0.66k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good at maligning people, and contrary to this rubbish, I admire Nick and David. Apologies, couldn't do the story without some major wanker characters. The bit of smut in this chapter is not Louis/Harry yet; patience with me? The purpose of the smut here is to develop plot. Louis' motivations will become evident more and more. Harry's story too. And if this pairing leaves you wanting to burn your eyes out of your head, a healing dose of Zouis smut is coming soon.

It was inconceivable the cheekiness with which Louis had breathily said the words as his delicate hand slid the card into Nick's. "You'll be wanting this gift professor." There was sass in his whisper, almost a challenge. 

Grimshaw knew when he looked down and saw it was card from a phone that he needed to destroy it. How could he though, he needed to know? The plug, the riding crop, the public disregard for authority. Hadn't he learned going back to that very first day when he laid eyes on Louis at the ski resort? The Tommo was wildly unpredictable.

He was staring at the card in his hand with his office door open. Louis and Henry had left and he just stood there staring. Thinking. Destroy it, destroy it now, don't give it another thought. Destroy it! 

Awareness of the man standing there waiting to meet with him made him hesitate. 

"I'm sorry, what is it you need David?"

Beckham came in to the office and closed the door. "We should talk. I have some ideas I think will be helpful." Beckham stopped himself because he noticed the way Nick seem to be preoccupied with staring at the small item in his hand and having a hard time letting his attention be drawn to anything else. "What is that?"

Beckham moved close to Nick and looked over his shoulder at what Nick was turning in his fingers with fascination.

"It seems to be a sims card, from Tomlinson."

"From Tomlinson? The gorgeous little twink?" Beckham said abandoning all interest in his production-related conversation.

Nick just nodded his head and stared at the card again. Curiosity pulling him.

"What kind of phone is it for? Let's see what it has on it."

That was all it took. The next thing the two men knew they were watching camboy Louis. And it was too much for either of them. That was how Grimshaw found himself out at a club accompanying David Beckham. The place was overrun with pulsating bodies and it wasn't long before Nick noticed that it had a more distinctive clientele of men. This was the type of place Grimshaw tended to frequent when out alone. What surprised him was that Beckham was as comfortable with the place as he was.

Nick was still getting his mind around that idea when Beckham suggested they dance. Really?

***

Really? That was Grimshaw's first thought when he woke the next day. Really? Did that really happen the night before? Did he learn that David Beckham was actually not the man's-man everyone assumed, completely devoted to his stunningly beautiful wife? 

No, he was not. He was the guy who invited another man who is openingly gay out to a club, paid for drinks, danced a couple dances and then forced (well maybe not forced) but certainly pushed his masculine authority over this other man thereby leading to the other man sucking him off in the men's room of the club.

The irony or most bizarre part of the evening? The entire time Grimshaw was on his knees David Beckham was talking about "that twink Tomlinson". Beckham asked questions that Nick couldn't answered because his mouth was a little more than full. And many of Beckham's questions were more statements or observations about Louis that, again, if Nick's mouth was not so full, he would have had to whole-heartedly agree to. 

Grimshaw was left to think the replies in his mind as Beckham was rather forcefully pushing himself into Nick's throat, "Yes, that arse is too astounding to be true." Nick thought. "Yes, it is unbelievable, that I haven't him bent over my desk yet..." 

But in the end it was just Grimshaw and Beckham. Grimshaw on his knees swallowing Beckham's load while Beckham said one name at his climax. Not the name of his sexy wife or the man he was cheating on her with, but instead a different name split with a verb, "Lou-ouis-fuf-fuck-ing-tom-omlin-son". 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis persuasion appears to benefit Zayn. Harry and Louis go to wardrobe with Nick where Harry is slighted again triggering Louis. Liam interrupts ant the wrong time or at the best time. 1.2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping the POV short, this chapter has plot implied. Liam is getting the wrong idea and he's all about Niall. Harry is not a kitten/ he knows when to walk away. Louis is playing a dangerous game. Hope that is not a spoiler over-share. Thank you for reading.

Another rehearsal, but this one started off very different. 

The first most noticeable change was when Louis came in at the required time. Louis and Niall entered the auditorium together laughing, whispering and looking very close. They chose to drop into a seats near Zayn who had been sketching on a pad. His typically quiet manner lifted when he was joined by the two. Liam who seemed unable to take his eyes off Niall watched this and thought, when did this happen? When did Niall become so close with Louis and Zayn? 

The really shocking change was announcement Grimshaw made when he arrived. 

"I'm giving the part of the candlestick, Luminere, to Zayn Malik. Mr. Malik, you'll now have more directed work. I'd like you to go see Mr. Styles for your music and we'll be expecting you to start perfecting those lines. Congratulations Mr. Malik, while this is not a title role, it is a significant part and one that requires vocal skills that I believe you are perfect suited to. Now for the rest of you, we're continuing the format as before with the exception of the assigned parts of Gaston and Luminere." 

He looked at Louis when he said the very thinly encrypted, "I think it should be very clear what I'm expecting for students to earn roles they've requested."

The students looked thrilled for Zayn and this seemed to get the rehearsal off to a fresh, livelier and more determined start. Time passed quickly, too quickly for some. As things were wrapping up Liam wanted to have another go at something but was dismissed by Grimshaw.

Liam was developing growing dissatisfaction. Admittedly he was thrilled that Zayn was placed in a role other than Beauty or Beast. Nevertheless he didn't feel completely certain for the outcome he desired. He needed to impress his idea upon Grimshaw, but he want sure how. All the students knew what a treacherous road it was to enter "Grimshaw's lair" as his office was becoming known.

Liam looked over at Louis who was joking around with some other students. If only Tomlinson wasn't so unbelievably pretty. Liam was going to ask for a private meeting with Grimshaw when things wrapped up but he saw the professor go to Tomlinson and it appeared the two were leaving the rehearsals together. Harry was trailing behind. Liam watched the way the professor had an irritated, harsh expression when he addressed Harry and a pleased, interested expression when he turned to Louis. Louis was Grimshaw's Beauty. It was obvious. Something dramatic would have to happen to change that. 

***

In wardrobe Grimshaw looked at the racks of clothes. He was annoyed at how Louis kept talking to Henry like Henry mattered. Nick was searching for specific things and pleased to see that Henry had done precisely what he was asked in selecting garments. He was deciding which were most ideal and he noticed that Henry had also predetermined what sizes would be right on Louis. Clearly Henry had studied Louis body closely. 

Nick looked over and the two students again as he pulled some clothes out. They were laughing with each other. Louis whispered something to Henry. Then Louis said, "You just slay me, Curly. You're so funny."

Nick snorted. Funny? How could the mute be funny? "What the fuck ar you talking about Tomlinson? Henry doesn't talk, what the fuck are you even saying?"

Louis looked at Harry, then they both looked at Nick and next they burst into more laughter. Nick was feeling that need he felt before; the need to take that whip and slap the sass out of his muse. This really was't healthy for him to feel this conflict. He hated Louis in one second and then lusted for him the next. 

"We've got work to do, here try these on." Nick handed Louis some clothes and went back to sifting through the rack as he changed. 

When Louis came back wearing the suit with the unusual cut it was far, far better that Nick could have ever dreamed. The jacket had an unusual tailoring. It tucked in a bit more at the natural waist and flared near the bottom but also ended a titch shorted than most men's suit jackets. It's sleeves were 3/4 length. The illusion it created was to accentuate Louis round, full arse. Classic to Louis own style he had rolled his pants cuffs and it came together with intoxicating perfection.

The ensemble was perfect for making a boy the picture of beauty. It suited Louis completely. Grimshaw stood there taking it in and he wanted to take the delicate face of Tomlinson in his hands and pin him to a wall to force his tongue through those lips. Make the pixie moan. 

He resisted the urge. Although it struck him again and again when he had Louis try on a few more items. He hoped that he would have a chance to speak to Louis alone when he told Henry that he was free to go. Quite annoyingly Henry took it upon himself to continue hanging around giving Grimshaw the feeling that he was almost looking after the other student. Henry, the kitten. Being protective. How quaint.

The feeling of increasingly urgent need to touch Louis made Nick irritable. Without any provocation he snapped at Henry who was merely taking the items from Louis to hang them. That was his job. But something about the two of them, hands lingering in touch as they passed the items, the way Louis looked at Henry and smiled and talked with him like Henry was interesting. The way he called Henry "Curly", all of it. It just infuriated Grimshaw. 

Snapping at Henry and calling him a litteny of inexcusably cruel words he succeeded in making Henry bolt form the room. When Curly disappeared Nick found Louis was staring at him with a reserved look that Nick couldn't quite interpret. He had Louis alone. He wanted to move in to touch him. Yet something from the smaller, delicate young man was creating a chill. Still he was drawn to Louis, he stepped close to him and was about to touch him. Ignoring some warning in his brain, touch him. He was just starting to slip his arm a round Louis when he heard the throat clearing sound and turned to see Laim Payne standing there.

He looked at Liam who was clearly surprised to encounter the start of an intimate embrace. A completely inappropriate embrace. And as Nick and Liam were both calculating their words to each other with the awkward moment, Louis said in a hushed whisper, "You can have what you saw in my gift to you. You have to stop treating Harry like that." 

Nick looked at Louis. So fucking pretty. Nick nodded and turned to Liam saying in a clear voice as to be heard. "Okay Mr. Tomlinson, we're clear then. See you at rehearsals tomorrow." And he left wardrobe with Liam following him to his office for a meeting. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Liam's motivations and past failures are revealed. Liam tries to restore his relationship with Niall. 2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied past abuse/violence and homophobia. This chapter refers to a terrible mistake Liam made when he was a teenager and a bit of why he made it. This chapter also sets up the climax.

As a child of eleven, Liam Payne was unequiped to share even with his best friend, Harry, the changes in his family with his parents divorce and his mother remarrying. His older sisters suffered the most from the new family dynamics. Liam new that, but he did not understand the origin of the problems. He was absorbed in his own day to day life. It was then that a new friend, Niall, moved to their community from Ireland. For several years thereafter he and the other two boys were an inseparable band of three. Liam was a loving, caring boy despite growing unpleasantness at home. 

When the violence started seeping into Liam's life too stringently he coped by losing himself in two sports, boxing and track. It helped him manage the conflict and look like a proper-lad in his abusive step-father's eyes. In his heart Liam was one person, but with his step-father he had to appear to be a different person. There was so much hate and self-loathing in the man. 

The biggest source of relief for Liam became the time with his mates, Harry and Niall. All the lads loved music and that passion they shared in endless hours together. Harry in particular was gifted and began attending private instruction leaving Liam and Niall to grow closer. By the time they were 14-15 they formed a band with another boy, Josh, called White Eskimo. Things seemed good for the teens. 

For Liam the fabric began to rip in his life when again his family appeared to be falling apart and he became very aware of the abuse his older sisters were suffering. The hard part was he didn't feel he could protect his sisters, because he had growing doubts about himself. He didn't feel that he was "a proper-lad", not like he needed to be. Liam was in love, his first love, with Niall. Liam realized his feelings for Niall were different than for everyone else, even Harry, the same time that news came; Niall's family was moving back to Ireland. 

Niall left England and Liam wouldn't see him again until he was in his second year at the London Academy of the Arts. It was then that Niall entered his first year at the school. Ironically, Harry was a new student that year as well. It was the first time the three had seen each other since events unfolded years before precipitated by youth, inexperience and external pressures that created confusion within for Liam. 

In the years they had been apart Liam had regretted his actions that broke their friendships and cast them apart in different worlds. His behavior was spurred by homophobic hatred drilled into him by his step-father. That night he was already ripped apart within himself and he released his pain on Harry. Only years later when they all were at school together once again did Liam realize the degree to which he left Harry scared. In the two years at that followed at uni Liam never heard Harry speak. He watched from afar as Harry had become more the subject of jokes and insults. Liam's separation from Niall became more self imposed with his guilt about things with Harry. All of the guilt rooted in his self-loathing. 

The random event of a transfer student from a community college coming to their school was the source of Liam's desire to find a way to build a bridge back to his secret love. 

***

Liam and Nick walked to his office. Liam calculated what he should say. He knew from other students that meeting in Grimshaw's Lair was walking into the dragon's den. Liam was convinced after interrupting what looked like the start of an intimate embrace of Louis by Grimshaw that the prof was playing favorites. Knowing Zayn was close to Louis and had gotten a part assigned, convinced him all the more. He wasn't sure what he would do. He wanted desperately to play the Beast and see Niall as the beauty. Liam needed that opportunity, more for his heart than having a staring role. 

How far was he prepared to go? That's what Grimshaw asked Liam. Liam didn't even have to find the words to start thing off. Liam sat there looking confused with the abrupt directness and Grimshaw spoke again. 

"Oh Christ, Payne, don't look so mortified. I'm not asking you to suck me off or anything. It's clear your here because your worried about your part. I'm asking all the students that question. For you, of all people, to be worried is amusing. I came into this job with your accolades well documented. You've done nothing but live up to all expectations, supporting your references. I will say that Zayn was an intriguing voice to consider for the Beast role. I like him with Louis. I'd like to see more of that." 

Grimshaw seemed to be drinking his words in for a few seconds, fixated on the Zayn-Louis idea. He continued, "But you have that Beast edge. So no concerns. Your role is nearly secured." 

Liam didn't want the opportunity to support Niall to pass so he edged forward in his seat a bit more comfortable given how well he was received, "It's not me that I'm concerned for...I mean I am, but more than that, it's Niall. I think Niall has far more talent than he shows. Maybe if he wasn't so frightened around you, if he felt encouraged." 

"Niall? You're concerned about Niall?" 

Liam nodded his head and Nick smiled, that was it. Nick stood and opened his door, cue to leave. As Liam was passing through he heard, "Niall huh? Like I said, I kind of see people in certain roles. Perhaps you can help me with that. If it works out best for Niall, I mean?" 

Liam left with a feeling in himself of uneasiness. Did he make a mistake in mentioning Niall? He walked home several hours later after finishing some work in the library with his mind going back to thinking about the meeting. He should have left when he learned he was favored for the Beast. He should not have mentioned Niall. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to the number. He read the name and was just about to ring the number when he glanced in the window of the pub he was passing. The street bordering campus where he walked had many popular student spots. Sitting in this one was the very person he was about to call. 

Liam entered the pub and went to the table. He saw Niall sitting in a booth and next to him was Zayn. When he got beside them he discovered who was across from them, all four students appearing to be going over lines while having some beer. 

Liam was focused on what he wanted to say, feeling he somehow may have betrayed Niall, or something when he was momentariy shocked speechless to see across from Niall and Zayn was Harry and Louis.

A ball of confusion hit Liam. When had the two younger lads reconnected and when did they become friends with Zayn and Louis? This rekindled friendship between Niall and Harry was a complete shock to him. And yet here they were, friends again, or seamingly, and hanging with Tomlinson. Liam didn't know Louis, he just knew that the appearance of the transfer student had brought a lot of chaos and unpredictability to everyone around him.  


The four all called out his name in unison, happily, clearly having been at whatever for hours. Liam smiled and nodded to each. He noticed Zayn extended a hand most welcomingly. Niall looked a bit uncertain but friendly. Harry seemed understandably reserved and looked away, seeking eye contact with Louis as if for reassurance. Louis was very quietly welcoming, almost too relaxed and quiet for the Tomlinson Liam had become accustom to. Louis was siting closest to the wall next to Harry and had a leg thrown over Harry's. His arm was a round Harry too and the slouch to his posture gave him the look of a god being attended to at his leisure. One of Harry's hands was on the inside of Louis' thigh and a slight bit higher than what would be considered even marginally descent. It completed the look. This was the image Louis gave off that affected their professor. 

Maybe it was being confronted with Niall and Harry face to face together for the first time that made Liam uncomfortable. Maybe it was not really knowing Zayn that well. Or maybe it was how completely sexual the contact between Harry and Louis looked for a public setting, but whatever the reason Liam recalled his rage with Harry years ago and felt himself unable to fathom how to begin talking to Niall despite his desperate desire to do so. 

Instead of revealing his concern he said, "It looks like you're all working on lines, I see." 

Niall beamed happily at Liam, "We are! You should join us. But we have to admit we gave that up two drinks ago. So you'd either be behind or ahead deepening on how you want to think of it." 

Liam shook his head no and saw that Louis seemed to be sliding more into Harry and was nuzzling a bit with his lips partially hidden in Harry's curls. He had the impression Louis was speaking to Harry, secretly, and Liam saw the grip Harry had on Louis change, like he was holding on to Louis. Liam realized that Harry was still very uncomfortable with him. Louis was moderating the visible anxiety by melting into the lad and whispering. Whispering assurances? Louis eyes peaked to glance at Liam as his words and lips were hidden in Harry's curls. 

Liam realized Harry wasn't welcoming him at all. Quite understandably. Only Louis being there was restraining Harry whose cheeks were flushed from emotion. Liam needed to leave. This was not his place and these people were not his friends. He caused that. He should accept it. "No, thank you. I'm just coming from speaking with Grimshaw about the play actually."

"Oh, hey, how was that?" Zayn said laughing and making a face indicating he already knew without needing to ask. 

"Well it was okay, or good. Good, actually. Short. We didn't talk long." He paused and then added. "I guess the only weird things was he mentioned the two of you actually."

"The two of us?" Zayn replied to Liam nodding at him and maybe Louis. "What do you mean? Me and Louis? What did he say about us?"

"Just that he'd like to see more of the two of you together. Not sure what he ... "

The other four were already laughing but Louis remarked pulling away from Harry, a scathing tone to his words, "Yeah, I bet he would like that!" 

Seeing the confused look on Liam's face the foursome toned down there laughter. "Sorry mate, that's really isn't meant as a joke at your expense." 

Liam took it in stride. He felt hurt, not for being out of the loop on the joke so much as he felt the pang of regret for potentially never being able to be part of this group of four, two once his best mates. They all looked so comfortable and close. 

"No worries! Really. No offense taken. I really just stopped because I saw Niall and wanted to say hello. I'll, I'll see you all sometime soon, rehearsals, okay then." Liam turned to leave after addressing each of them again by name and a polite nod as his farewell. 

Liam was out the door for maybe two seconds before Niall's eyes got wide and his smile huge. He looked across at Louis with this insanely crazy look of happiness on his face. Zayn asked "What was that about?" 

Niall and Louis locked eyes and smiled at each other. Niall's face was blushing red from his giddiness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn can't stop thinking he might be making a mistake and needs his friend to help him sort his feeling out. Smut ensues. 1.2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Zouis smut TO BE CONTINUED...in next chapter.

It was late to call Louis. Zayn knew he should wait. They would see each other at the next rehearsals. 

He was more than a little intoxicated. That was it. Intoxicated. Don't call Louis, he thought. 

What happened with Perrie, it happens. He knew it was not uncommon...for other guys. Maybe it was the weed. Maybe he was tired. Or maybe it was his nerves from recently having asked Perrie to marry him, but ever since the proposal this problem was occurring. He wasn't himself when it came to sex. 

The confusion in his head, Zayn didn't think he could sort it out without someone he trusted so he called Louis. 

"...and I'm in your neighborhood and wondering if I could stop by. Rather bunk at yours instead of walking back to mine so late." As the words left Zayn's mouth he winced at the stupidity of his lie. 

***

Louis met Zayn at the door dressed in plaid flannel pj bottoms and looking utterly adorable. He rubbed his eyes and slipped his arms around Zayn inviting him in. He immediately tucked himself into Zayn's side after directing Zayn onto the nearby couch. Sitting with his feet tucked under Zayn's leg he simply pressed himself up tight against Zayn, his head tilted to Zayn's seeming very, very sleepy. 

"What's up Zayn? You didn't call me in the middle of the night to sleep over." 

Louis was trying his best to not drift back to sleep when Zayn blurted it out, the whole thing. Earlier in the night he and Perrie were having a great time celebrating his role of Luminere with his girl and with her friends. They were having a perfect evening. Everything seemed good and he was not thinking about the recent occasions where he developed problems when the intimacy started. 

They went back to hers and "it" just left him. 

"I'd had a lot y'know? Drinks, weed...you know? It happens, right?" Zayn looked at Louis who was so quiet, balled up into Zayn's side, he thought maybe Louis had fallen asleep. But Louis nodded his head hummed an answer and waited for Zayn to go on. 

When a minute passed and Zayn hadn't said more, Louis asked, "So what are you here for Zayn? You weren't in the neighborhood. What do you need from me at this hour?" 

Zayn found the words came easy because he really wanted this. Needed it. "I need to be with you Louis. I need to be with a bloke. Just maybe to try. We talked about this once, I know you think I'm messing myself up with nerves, but I..."

He felt Louis' lips on his neck. The gentle kisses eased his nerves and choked his words. He exhaled letting his eyes close and his head roll back on to the couch. Louis kissed him under his jaw, slid a hand over to rest at his crotch. Zayn felt relief at being touched like this by his friend, relieved that Louis was perhaps conceding to him. 

He was aware of every minute detail how Louis' lips felt on his skin. They were thinner than Perrie's but pleasing. Sometimes there was a tip of tongue with the kisses pressed on his neck. The little stubbled on Louis' chin seemed strangely arousing. Strangely, but again, pleasing. 

Zayn was aware of how Louis' hand felt different than Perrie's too him too. The soft touch of her femine hand was replaced by a more firm one. Or maybe it was that Louis knew the touch that Zayn needed. Louis was tracing an outline, Zayn's body responding to this new sensation. Hardening.

"I'm not going to say no this time Zayn. Maybe because I'm really needing a good fuck. Maybe because I'm a good friend who just needs to prove to you that you are not gay. But mostly I just really need your help too. So let's just be honest about this okay?"

Zayn felt the most alert and sober he had felt all night with that. The honesty, it was refreshing. But he also worried a bit because when they looked at each other the sleepy, cuddly, soft Louis was gone. Replacing it was this determined looking Louis.

This determined Louis was confidently making every touch more lasting on Zayn's flesh. Louis had pulled off Zayn's shirt and was lightly biting the skin just under Zayn's collarbone alternating with gentle licks and kisses. He whispered to Zayn softly with a nip of Zayn's earlobe, "I'm sparing you marks my friend so if tomorrow finds you seeped in regret, Perrie has no evidence of tonight." 

Zayn moaned and rolled his head exposing the side of him more with want. He laughed softly, "Seeped in regret, seeped in regret? Why are you talking like that?" 

Louis laughed at himself as well, "Yeah, I know, it's a line for one of the characters in the play. You are so lucky you're only learning one character's lines now." 

Before Zayn could make a reply Louis was sliding down the zipper of Zayn's jeans and sliding down low between Zayn's legs in the process. He left the unfasten apparel in place and bit around on the fabric an outline that traced Zayn's constrained dick. When he looked up at Zayn and their eyes met, Zayn was astounded. Louis had always been so pretty, but now with his pupils wide and dark, his lips red from bruising on the course fabric, he was just so much more that that. Later Zayn would realize his mind had not thought of or been distracted with the idea of Perrie's beauty. His mind was just absorbed by Louis. 

Zayn did, ironically, have a passing thought about Harry; Zayn did want to not betray what he knew was a deepening relationship between Louis and Harry. Befor he could speak about it Louis was pulling Zayn's clothing down. Zayn's cock slapped up when freed. There was no indication of waning interest from the looks of it's heavy readiness. Louis didn't hesitate even the slightest taking Zayn deep into his mouth. 

"Louuiiiisss," his next syllable trailed off and Louis released him. He felt Louis eyes on him, on his face but he kept his head back. Why did that fleeting sensation in Louis' mouth feel like so much more...more than what he'd known with every woman. More than with Perrie. It was only seconds in Louis mouth, just a small portion of Zayn's substantial length engulfed in the heat and wetness, no concerted effort applied to further the simulation yet. And yet...

Zayn reached down, taking ahold of Louis and pulled them together. He crashed his lips onto Louis', forced his tongue urgently into Louis' mouth. He tried to share his emotions, his desperate desire, the urgent need for more. Louis laughed and yielded himself to Zayn. Zayn had never felt the degree of balance before in fevered kisses of his previous lovers. Louis was both accepting and soliciting. Yielding and demanding. 

Zayn's mind was calculating this and his hands were roaming Louis skin as Louis as continued directing his touches to Zayn's needy erection. 

Louis skin was smooth, his flesh beneath it firm, toned. Zayn felt curves, not the straightness and angular quality of his own body, but something more curvy. Something about this was as if Louis was meant to be squeezed, bruised, marked. Again Zayn had this weird idea about Harry go through his mind. And again before he could articulate his thoughts Louis was pushing him on. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zouis smut continued. Dusting of plot. 2.3k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos, busy and shit at self editing. Would so love comments on Zouis or Nouis.

After a long, ineffective effort to convince Louis to drop his plan to turn Grimshaw's weakness upon himself, Zayn was agreeing to help Louis record them with a limited focal view as they fucked. He was certain the idea was horribly reckless. However, Louis was amazing at persuading Zayn and restoring Zayn's interest after the brief killing of desire. 

Zayn was lying on his back on Louis bed. In his mind this recording was still a very, very bad idea. Completely stupid. The consequences of filming are uncontrollable once the recording is made. Zayn was thinking about the unknown and it accured to him that the boner-killing thoughts weren't affecting his erection anymore. Louis had him hard and needy. He pleaded for Louis to get on with it. 

Louis shifted from his position between Zayn's legs and nibbled his way up Zayn's torso. When he came to be hovering over Zayn his words purred from his throat into Zayn's ear, "Do you like it when girls tease you with pussy?" 

Zayn's cock was missing the attention it had been receiving and the words were all it took to make it twitch. It was nothing about the pussy reference; it was how the words sounded coming from Louis implying some devious plan for Zayn. Zayn was supposed to keep the phone between his two hands so he would film Louis without revealing who was the person Louis was fucking; keep both hands on the phone at all times. But Zayn wanted to toss the phone away, throw Louis down, take him. He wanted to put his hands on Louis arse and feel that flesh that was admired campus-wide for its perfection. He wanted to pound Louis into the mattress for how deliberatly slow Louis was making this. 

He'd had it with Louis mouthing him into this state of urgency; talking filthy to him, sucking him, kissing with ghostly tickles on sensitive flesh. Enough. 

All Zayn could say was, "Please! Louis, Please!" He had to beg because he didn't know how this would work. He needed to endure this torture, pleasurable torture that Louis inflicted upon him. 

Louis smirked at Zayn. 

Then he spun around so his fabulous arse was facing Zayn and positioned himself over Zayn's pelvis. Zayn was stunned looking at Louis like this. He'd seen it before, a couple times years ago when they'd been changing clothes for work at their summer job.This was different, Louis had filled out. Perfection was right there in front of him. For him. The curve, the fullness of his arse, the flawlessness of the skin. How was this possible? There wasn't a blemish or a mark on the golden, silky skin. Just curves, the dimples on each pelvis, and all that booty. 

Louis squeezed some lube on his cleft and used his hand to position Zayn's cock to slide the lube the length between his full cheeks. After he tortured Zayn by using Zayn as a tool to spread lube he rocked away from Zayn. On all fours with his arse facing Zayn he looked back and smiled wickedly then bagan inserting a finger into his hole. 

Zayn was regretting he was holding the phone even more now. He wanted to grab the hips, or spread the cheeks, touch Louis somehow. But no. Louis was only being touched by himself, one finger becoming two, and some rocking back onto his fingers started. Louis told Zayn what was coming, "I'm gonna need to be ready for you my friend. That's a lot of meat." Zayn's cock twitched and started leaking. Without his hands free he could only will his cock to nirvana. Will it and watch. Wanting. While Louis continued his finger fucking; twisting, removing, inserting again. 

By the time Louis seemed satisfied he could take Zayn, Zayn felt as if he was actually aching for Louis. And Louis looked back around at him again with a devious smile. He spread his cheeks with one hand on each cheek. It was s light parting, just enough for Zayn to see him. His hole was drenched and beautiful. Zayn wanted to study it seeing a tiny bit of fluttering of the rim. But Louis squashed his wish by sitting back pressing Zayn's hard, leaking cock to be cushioned between the slicked cheeks. Louis laughed and wiggled his hips like someone playing with a slightly off balanced chair. Zayn's clock slid with the smooth rythm between the cheeks and Zayn lost it with the tease; he needed to fuck. 

"You fucking cunt." 

Hearing that, Louis raised up and turned around so that he was once again over Zayn, straddling him face to face. Louis face bore a heated but sexual glare and he said, "Don't call me nasty girl names. I hate that." He pushed Zayn's hands up over his head out of their way so he could kiss Zayn and he did so with ferocity. For a minute Zayn thought Louis forgot he said he'd leave no marks as evidence. 

After the punishing kiss Louis sat back and got out a condom. "Since it's your first time at the rodeo, we'll save the bareback riding for another day, 'kay? And this way you'll feel less guilt when you run back to your girlfriend." 

Zayn was nodding his head "no" and starting to speak when Louis put his delicate fingers over Zayn's lips then shoved two fingers in Zayn's mouth completeing the muzzling effect. His wicked smile returned and he said, "Shhh, don't argue with me. I'm a very dominant, demanding bottom. And, and, annnddd those fingers were just in my arse, so, yeah." 

Zayn didn't need to be told that. He responded by sucking the fingers with desperate intensity. Louis withdrew his fingers and pulled Zayn's hands to the spot he wanted the camera again setting the view. He smiled at Zayn and raised up so he could get himself over Zayn's length. His hands positioned Zayn and in one slow but continuous all encompassing move he slid Zayn in. Zayn was so choked with the shock of how tight and perfect this felt he literally couldn't speak. He exhaled with an exasperated question in his mind. 

"I like it deeper." That's the answer Louis gave Zayn to a question that Zayn was incapable of asking. "I like it deeper." Louis repeated. 

Louis was sitting bottomed out on Zayn having lowered so slowly that Zayn was still feeling paralyzed from the pleasure. Zayn had just witnessed himself disappear slowly into this beauty trying to fathom of how Louis took all of him. He looked at Louis who was smiling. Something about the all-too-pleased-with-himself grin was alarming. Zayn realized this wasn't going to be like anything he'd ever experienced before. He wanted to pinch Louis' nipples or use his hands to reach around and feel with his fingertips what this arse felt like with his cock buried in that beautiful hole. But his hands were tied, metaphorically, holding the camera.

So he begged again, "Please, Louis, please..."

Louis laughed at Zayn rolling his head back. The exposure of his neck and the beauty of his collarbones made Zayn want to scream "stop with the Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty", but Louis showed some mercy when he rocked his hips a few times then changed his movements to riding Zayn with an even, pleasing pace. Zayn felt his abdomen begin to tighten all too quickly. He was thinking "noooo, not yet!" when Louis tilted forward, lifted up and off. Zayn's cock swung free and he felt his eyes tear from the aborted pleasure.

Louis came to be hovering over Zayn on all fours. Zayn still held the camera in his hands. The camera had become like handcuffs binding them to doing Louis' bid. Everything, every muscle, every sensory cell was Louis', waiting for his direction. Louis nuzzled Zayn's neck, his jaw, his ears. He kissed softly across Zayn's face. Zayn's tearing eyes closed and Louis kissed each lid, delicately, comforting. Then he purred again in Zayn's ear, "It's okay baby, I'm going to put you back in, that was just just to slow you a bit, keep you from coming to quick, 'kay? 

Zayn thinks he was whining from the relief in hearing the words. Yes, he was whining. His head was nodding and he was pleading for it. Louis was not of this earth, Zayn realized at that moment because no earthly creature fucks like this. 

"Now I going to take you in me again, alright? And your gonna let me get you where I need you, okay? And don't take it personal if I close my eyes, gorgeous. You're just not my type."

Zayn was starting to feel a bit of disappointment about that comment when Louis added unapologetically, "And I might shout the name Harry so don't take that personal either. Oh, and I want a cum shot so expect a cold blast when you climax."

Louis shifted upright and took Zayn once again into his world. The pleasure of entering Louis's tight, wet, heat made Zayn's tears flow more and he was trying to catch his breath as Louis rode him. His core quickly told him this was still too much pleasure for him to withstand for long. 

Tthrough his tears he could see the reddening and shimmering changes on Louis skin. Louis was beautiful in a way Zayn had never imagined a man's body would be to him. Zayn liked girl boobies, always had, but damn this camera thing he wanted so badly to squeeze Louis' little man chest. Bite the nipples and make them sore, red and puffy. He wanted to clasp each side of Louis' torso and feel Louis' ribs as the rhythmic cadence traveled through his body. 

Zayn's thoughts were interrupted by Louis murmuring the name Harry and some other incomprehensible words. Zayn was fearing the tightening in his core was going to ruin Louis' planned shot when Louis snapped must have felt that too, his attention back to Zayn. Louis pulled off of Zayn and stripped off the condom. Then sitting on Zayn's thighs he pumped Zayn a few times with one hand and himself with the other hand and two streams of cum fanned up between them like a fountain. 

The last thing Louis did before he blinded the camera was take some cum with his index finger. He said "ummm" while the finger was in his mouth, then he added, "Hope you like that professor."

***

"Do you know if your girl would let you give it to her up the ass?" 

That was where their conversation had gone after Zayn and Louis had begun to feel a bit recovered from their previous activities. It was talk about sex. Zayn knew Louis was this person who was just different than the world around him in his views about sex. He didn't see it as a thing just in the constraints of wedlock or relationships. It was something different to him. Like a thing you share with a special friend. A recreational way to pass time, like going to the beach together, or whatever. Friends with benefits. 

They had been talking about sex while Zayn laid there smoking one cigarette after another. His mind was going over this new world and the complications it created. And it was wonderful how uncomplicated Louis was about it. The things they talked about fell into categories of, "I'd do that", "deal breaker", "not really interested in that, but maybe with the right guy". Zayn learned Louis had very strck standards, the deal breakers (anything with kids), fears (gangs) and and amazing heart. It all went back to Harry when it came to discussions of his heart.

"I just wish I knew what happened with Liam. I know what made Liam go biserk. Niall told me, but Harry needs to tell me what happened between he and Liam when they were alone. I can't be fucking him and then find some awful trigger that is the cause of his silence. If he's scared enough to stop talking, the hurt goes pretty deep. I couldn't take it if I made him worse, like more self harm could start." Louis finished and he was snuggled up into Zayn's side then with his fingers playing on Zayn's torso as he was deep in these thoughts. 

Zayn laid on his back thinking how lucking Harry was to have Louis. Before Louis came to the school Harry was a social outcast despite his clear talent and beauty. No one cared what "the weirdo's" story was. Louis changed Harry's life. People were saying hello to him now. Tripping him as he walked pass, pranking him cruely, was no longer a campus-wide sport. Some people had even started to comment on how hot Harry was. And they knew he was wanted by Tomlinson. Each day he seemed to be showing up with some new mark on his neck, his collar bone, somewhere. 

Louis' tracing across Zayn's torso was beginning to give Zayn a warming feeling again so he stamped out his cigarette and asked, "Have you even heard Harry make any sounds at all? Maybe he can't anymore." 

Louis looked at Zayn. The tenting developing under the covers indicating Zayn's real interest. Louis nodded at Zayn's development and then said as he started nibbling on Zayn, "Yes, actually. He quite frequently moans when he's alone with me." Louis nipped Zayn once more hard almost making the marks he promised to not, and he reached over for another condom and the lube.

Friends with benefits, Zayn thought, friends with benefits could be a very nice trend. Louis reached under the covers revealing Zayn's growing cock. Taking it in hand, he licked a stripe up the vein and said, "He always moans when I do this..." 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob in the wardrobe. Louis advances his plan to ensnare Grimshaw.1.8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> This chapter should make the the story more clear. It took me awhile to get here...and there's more Lourry.  
> Oops!

The break in rehearsal had been strategic. Nick was going to have a bit of a chat with Louis. Privately. The camboy thing had completely overwhelmed Nick. But then he got caught up with Beckham as he called for the break. Beckham was always over thinking every detail about his role and his self-importance. Details that were imperative in David's view were inane and a waste of Nick's valuable time. Especially now when he saw Louis wander out of the auditorium heading to wardrobe for the fabricated "wardrobe issue" Nick contrived for the purpose of their private meeting. 

Somehow the sex Nick had been having with David had lead to Beckham seeming to think everything was about him. Nick finally pacified David with a promise they could go over his...needs...later. He broke away from the rehearsal and went to see if Louis had gone to wardrobe as he instructed. Glancing at how few minutes were left of this break and knowing he had set a standard on promptness he was really despising David. Maybe it was time to end that distraction. 

He walked into wardrobe. It was after 5, the seamstresses would be gone. The lights were on but only a few. As he went pass rack of costumes he heard a noise. He stopped before he stepped into view. He could see them through the racks although he himself was undetected. Harry was there with Louis. 

Harry was sitting in a big lounge chair. His pants were down around his ankles and he was slumped back, head lolling side to side. Pleasure disconnected him from the greater surroundings. He was still wearing the blazer he wore when he was at the piano earlier, but his shirt was opened exposing his long torso and a number of tattoos. Who knew Harry was this kind of guy? 

Louis was on the floor and it was very clear he was deep-throating Harry although the perspective shielded much from Nick's view. Harry's hands were fisting Louis' hair making it a complete mess. Harry went from little breathy sounds to suddenly silent, alertly focus on the boy sitting on folded legs between his endlessly long ones. There was a frenzied hair pulling response to Louis. Nick could only assume that it was Harry's way of communicating his nearing climax. Nick could see the way Louis shifted with determination and pushed Harry's hand away with one of his, a refusal to stop. 

Louis' head went from stilled to taking a cadence. Nick could tell the deep throated pause was probably to just to shift the pace from what it was before he discovered them. Now Louis' head bobbed, one of his small hands enclosed the base of Harry's dick, the other reached up to roll and pinch an exposed nipple. Harry moaned louder with Louis new efforts. But like always there were few sounds with Harry. Louis, however, made obscene alluring sounds as he sucked. 

Harry bit his lower lip and pressed his eyes closed with his head movements becoming an emphatic indication of "no". From the view behind Louis' back it was clear when the cum hit Louis throat only because Louis hummed a noise, slurping a little indication of the swallow. 

No gagging or spitting noise followed as he came off off Harry's impressively redden, wet cock that came into view as Louis sat back perhaps wiping a bit of extra fluid from the side of his mouth. Louis kept his other hand on Harry's cock, tending to Harry until Harry had to stop his hand, over sensitize to all touch. 

Louis was free to speak and the sound of his voice was of a wrecked, coated throat, "M'pretty sure I warned you we'd leave no mess. Why do you worry so much Curly? You know I love pleasing you even if I nearly gag on all of this." Louis lifted Harry's dick and kissed the side of it like it was a sacred treasure and seeming to want to torment or continue to tease Harry in his overly sensitive state. 

There was too much that frazzled every neuron in Nick's skull; for one, there was how beautiful Harry was. This was a new revelation to Nick about Harry. Harry, not Henry, as Louis had been correcting Nick all this week. How did Nick miss this? This fact that Harry was utterly gorgeous? The long, defined torso, leading to a very attractive looking surprise in the equipment department. Now sucked dry, the receding erection was no less suggestive of its full capacity. Okay so that was one thing. This reality check about Harry. 

Another thing was Louis doing what? Pleasing Harry? Like this was a habit? How was this possible? Nick could try to ignore that, well, obviously, he'd misjudged Harry, but had he misjudged Louis? The sassy, bossy little twink would go all sub? Even now after "pleasing" his "curly" he was still there prone, submissive at Harry's feet. His probably-blood-red-lips were still occasionally kissing Harry's inner thighs, touching Harry nipples with deticate fingers, cooing over Harry. It was as if he was waiting to take more if Harry's needs were still unmet. Submissive! And cooing...at Harry's feet! 

Louis was talking to Harry softly, barely audible, his voice still so clearly wrecked. He tilted his head to rest on one of Harry's thighs while he sat there. Harry cupped Louis face with a large hand. He was stroking Louis face gently with his thumb, looking at Louis with hearts in his eyes. He wasn't speaking, but when you look at someone with those kind of eyes, only a moron couldn't see the meaning. 

But Harry's indisputable talent in music was linked to a innate sense of timing as well, as other things. He suddenly looked at his watch and Louis said, "oh, right, rehearsals..." 

Nick didn't hear the rest of Louis' soft words to Harry. He realized he needed to step back among the racks because for some reason he felt for the first time disarmed, ashamed and unable to assault. His best skill evaded him. Why? 

He pressed himself up against the wall so when they walked out, Louis following behind Harry, he would go unnoticed. Harry had clearly stepped into the hall to go down toward the auditorium, but Nick heard Louis lingering in the doorway. 

"You go on Curly, don't want to go in the auditorium together giving the impression that we were off somewhere, me on my knees, sucking you off." Louis laughed, his cute little laugh was still throat-fucked hoarse. 

When Louis's pixie grin was revealed as he popped his head around the rack of clothes to look at Nick. Nick was certain the red flush on his own face was worse than the obviously reddened lips on Louis face. Louis tilted his head again and said through his smile. "Coming professor?"  


Nick was speechless. Louis moved in closer to him and Nick shuddered. There was so much he couldn't understand about his feelings. Was it anger? jealousy, inflamed desire...uncertainty? He was unfamiliar with his emotions. 

Nick was thinking "say something witty" because he was always witty and razor sharp. Surprise though because what actually left his mouth sounded more like he was the mute idiot now, now that Harry was turning out to be nothing of the sort, "Ah, ummmm, yeah." 

Louis was real close to him now. Nick could smell the aroma of sex on him. Louis shamelessly didn't seem to care. Was he really a complete cock-slut? Harry's. And why was that only all the more appealing. "In case your view was obstructed just now, professor, maybe this will help you with the bigger picture." Louis said whispering into Nick's ear as he slid something into Nick's hand. The tingling from his breath still singed Nick's ear as Louis pulled away and laughed. 

***

After the break there was a different Grimshaw than the students and staff were accustom too. Strangely the Henry-Harry thing had stopped cold. It was Harry now. Without mistake. And Nick seemed to be not able to look at Louis; he wasn't doing his usual thing of staring a little to long for normal, but instead he was looking anywhere but at Louis. When Louis got right close in his face once Nick actually seemed to look flushed and uncomfortable. 

There was speculation. Some of the students had a hunch that on the break Nick had made a pass at Louis. Harry knew better. It may have also been confusing to everyone that Harry was being given respect suddenly. Harry didn't know the reason for the change either. He only knew he was happily existing in some place he labeled "post blowjob nirvana". 

 

Zayn nailed it. He knew immediately when Nick returned that Louis had taken another step at his master plan to draw Grimshaw into defeat at his own hands. Zayn was amused. Louis was such a good actor, much more so than anyone realized. But part of Zayn was really just worried. He knew the motive, it was noble, but the risks? 

The risk of reputation Louis didn't care about. He told Zayn the only person who's right it was to judge his choice with his body was himself. But he admitted he wouldn't want it to harm what he had with Harry. He hadn't told Harry everything, not like he'd shared with Zayn, because he wanted to be sure, protective, about Harry's triggers first. 

"Eventually Nick will make a move on campus, Louis said. And when he does, and it's witnessed, I'll claim he was blackmailing me. I'll say he made me do things and it started with other students, be his camboy, make him one sex video. Then another. And when they investigate he'll have the evidence. He'll never work again. He'll never ruin lives." 

"Right now everyone wrongly thinks Nick makes people careers. That's a lie. He tears their lives apart. The lucky ones pick a new career. The unlucky ones have permanent damage, but one at least, I know felt he couldn't ever live beyond one mistake. Grimshaw needs to stop."

Zayn was remembering the words as he watched Louis. Did Louis give Grimshaw more incriminating evidence to be found later? Perhaps, he said he would before the week was done. Time was running out. One thing for sure something happened on the break that made Grimsahw off his game. And Louis was playing it. 

Zayn looked at Niall, the oblivious-crushing on Liam-adorable Niall. He wasn't too concerned. Zayn looked at Harry, the getting-more-respect-by-the-minute, Harry. Harry was on his way to becoming something of a star. It was thanks to Louis for seeing it in him. Zayn watched Liam. He was wound so tight, always holding something back, serious. Too serious. And Louis. Louis was in the middle of a scene with Stan and a bloke named Calum. And he was just Louis. Zayn told himself not to worry, Louis had this all planned out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS: the thing that happened to Liam and the thing that he did to Harry: 
> 
> TRIGGERS read notes!  
> 2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter and avoid triggers. I was going to leave the event between Liam and Harry more vague. The assaults (of Liam's sister and Harry) are not described but I still feel they are still painfully graphic. In order give context to Harry's behavior and to better reveal how perceptive Louis is about Harry, it's in the story now. You can hate me for this, just don't hate the real Liam Payne.

Zayn was certain the next day that Louis had baited Grimshaw. He could feel this huge difference in the normally arrogant, mega-twat. A couple times he felt like Nick specifically studied him. Was Nick tying to deduce who was the partner in Louis little porn piece? The idea to have Zayn holding the camera was perfect because it did keep his tattoos out of view. Except for the one on his pelvis. So Zayn knew he was safe. He observed Grimshaw's new determination about Louis. The trap was set. 

Louis. Zayn had a new urge, this need to protect Louis. Was he getting feelings? More than friend feelings? Louis said they were just fuck-buddies, no lover stuff. And, besides Louis openly admitted he loved Harry. Zayn would never forget Louis riding his dick and saying Harry's name. He knew Louis was making a joke about things, keeping it light. However, he also knew Louis wanted it to be Harry he was rhythmically riding. That want wasn't going to happen until Louis knew Harry would be okay when it did happen. Fuck, Zayn thought, now is when a cigarette is a medical necessity. He shifted a bit in his chair. Just thinking about Louis like that made is dick fatten a little. 

Zayn decided to think of Perrie. There, that worked. Impending erection halted. His sex life with Perrie was in complete lack-luster mode. He used the stress of the play and the rapidly approaching performance as an excuse. She was so happy about their engagement she didn't seem to care. As he reflected on this he watched Louis and Niall on stage together. Niall was doing the Teapot part at this moment since all but two parts were still unassigned. Grimshaw's method, make everyone learn every role, always compete. No clear "stars". Niall seemed to really like that song. He was so into it. Zayn found Niall completely adorable when he let go. He was so good when he wasn't nervous. 

Liam was watching Niall with the same observation as Zayn. Niall was completely adorable. Same idea; Niall was so good when he wasn't nervous. But while Zayn was made to feel light and happy watching Niall as the Teapot with Louis as Belle, Liam was not. 

Liam asked himself. Why could he still not tolerate Niall being happy and lovely around anyone else. Ever. Why did he get this rage? And wasn't Louis into Harry? So what was Louis doing? He seemed so flirty with Niall. Well, actually, Liam thought, Louis seemed flirty all the time. But wasn't he with Harry? Liam was pretty sure he had interrupted them in the men's room earlier and he didn't think Louis was "just helping Harry with a stuck zipper." 

Liam thought about Harry and it took him back. Years ago. The night that changed everything. Harry and Niall. 

***

Years ago...Liam had come home after getting to the house late from practice, sweaty and exhausted. His father, his step father, was drunk. Liam knew when he got in the door. He also knew that night his mum and the younger of two sisters were out. The house was quiet, the living room littered with emptied bottles, it was a mess. Then he heard a noise. Liam went upstairs and followed the sound. In his parents room he found his stepfather appearing to be passed out on the bed. He was wearing just a shirt, stained with food. He was repulsive. Liam had seen this many times before. 

Then he heard the noise again. In a closet? Yes, he slowly pushed back the door. On the floor sat his sister. Tears streamed down her face and she seemed simultaneously mortified and relieved to see Liam. He was reaching into pull her to him, too afraid to ask, too aware to not already know, when he saw her look past him. His stepfather had woken. 

When Liam left the house later he'd left with his sister locked in the bathroom, his parents screaming at each other and his other sister crying for them all to stop. He'd woken from his own blackout only because of his mum's touch, but as soon as she started defending that man to Liam, Liam "must have provoked him", Liam left. The burning pain to his face, his body aching from the beating as he tried to protect his sister from more harm, made his internal mix of rage and agony unstable. 

It had been that way for years. The abuse at home. It had gotten markedly worse for Liam when Liam's mum found some porn he'd stashed and shared knowledge of it with her husband. Gay porn. Not good. But somehow it was morally okay to rape your step daughter as long as your wife wasn't home but completely wrong to want to be with someone in a loving, consenting way if that someone was say... 

Niall. All Liam could think of was Niall. Uncertain and confused he discovered he was mindlessly walking to Niall's house. He got there and went around his usual way beside the house to go to Niall's window. All the boys did this. Niall's parents took it in stride and reminded them the Horan home was theirs too. The door was never locked. All the lads were family. Even Niall's brother Greg liked having extra "baby brothers" around to tease. Yet somehow the coolness of going through the window fit their image of being indy, hip band mates. So the window. 

When Liam peered in he was devastated. More than anything else, more than the pain of the beating, the anguish for his sister, the pity for his mum, this, this tore his heart apart. 

Harry was there on his knees. Niall was standing with his pants down leaning back on his desk. 

It was much later and quite cold when Harry came out of the window. Niall threw Harry's pack out to him that Harry nearly forgot. Liam was watching from behind a tree. He could hear them laughing but he didn't hear their words. If he had maybe he would not have taken things where he did. Maybe he would have known, Harry was just the kind of person who had a more causal view of things. Good at sharing. Someone who would help a less experience friend with things. 

He followed Harry. Harry was so gangly and uncoordinated. Not the athlete that Liam was. All Harry said when Liam caught up with him in a dark, isolated spot, a place no one was likely to encounter them, was "hiya Lia. Lia, Li, Li. " 

Harry was smiley and happy. Liam was devastated and enraged. 

Maybe if it hadn't been so dark there and Harry would have seen it in Liam's face. His pain. Or maybe if Liam had heard the boys clearly at the window, or asked instead of going to the pain. But that wasn't what happened. In Liam's mind Harry had moved in to take his place with Niall. Liam wanted to destroy Harry. Dominate and crush him. 

Harry tried to stop Liam. Every time he managed through the struggle to try to say something, Liam became more violent, more brutal and wouldn't stop until Harry "couldn't tell lies" anymore. Every word Harry said was a lie. There was no such thing as friends who do what they do. What they did. There's no such thing as a friend just helping their virgin friend because it's just a special thing between them. Sex is not makeup, friends should not share tips. 

He pounded Harry and told Harry homosexuality was wrong. Harry was wrong. Harry's plea for Liam to listen to him about Niall was a lie. More lies. Harry's words were all lies. 

It was all a lie. Niall wasn't gay. He didn't have a crush on Liam. He couldn't, Niall was perfect. Niall couldn't be gay. Gay isn't perfect. Niall couldn't want to know things like he trusted, his openly gay friend Harry knew. And friends don't have special friend secrets. It was a lie. An immoral, gay-arsed lie. 

He pounded Harry more and said to shut up, that sex is only in marriage, only men fuck women, only women suck men, only the strongest dominate. Liam wasn't strong. It he did over power Harry. It took Liam's heart and left a vacuum. It took Harry's voice. After that neither was the same. 

***

Liam realized he was reliving the darkest moment in his thoughts only when he became aware he was being called. He snapped back to the here and now. Louis was leaving the stage, Niall staying. He and Niall would be rehearsing something together. This was an incentive to him, he knew it. Liam rose to go to the steps leading to the stage and passed Louis on them. Liam felt as if his limbs were heavy, drained by his flash back. It had ruined them. Every time he allowed himself to recall it, this was the effect. Drained. Empty. Dead inside. 

He was mentally adrift in a sea, a black cold sea. His body felt gravity too strong on his limbs to be the gravity of earth. It must have shown on his face, for as they passed crowded close to each other by taking the same stage-side steps, Louis said in a whispering voice, "It's okay, Li-Li. It will all be okay." 

What? Liam thought. What did Louis call him? What did he say? What the fuck was he talking about? But Liam looked around confused and restrained by direction to take the stage, unable to ask Louis. Louis simply went to where Zayn was sitting a flopped himself down by Zayn with his usual, relaxed sprawl. Whatever the coincidence of the monicker Li-Li and Liam's memory, it registered as meaningless for Louis from Louis' appearance. But what did, "it will be okay" mean? 

Seriously, what the fuck did Louis mean? It was never going to be okay, never. Niall didn't love him. Or he shouldn't. Liam was a beast. The Beast. 

That's why Liam accepted what Grimshaw gave him and asked of him before rehearsal today. Liam was asked to take a powder that Grimshaw had and assist him if the opportunity arose. The prof confided in Liam that he was indeed interested in a certain student, woopie-do, big surprise...NOT. 

Liam was instructed to keep the powder in his pocket. They would end rehearsals early on this day, Friday, to go as a group to see the production of Beauty and the Beast that was being staged by one of the other schools applying for the award. It was the only other London-based school in the competition. That school had three performances on this weekend; Friday, Saturday and a Sunday matinee. Everyone associate with the production at the LAA would attend this evening's show to see how the completion looked. And next week Grimshaw would announce which roles his actors would be taking. Their performance weekend was the one of weekend next. 

Grimshaw instructed Liam. "Take this powder. Louis is likely to leave the muscial with someone other than me. Since I can't leave with him or follow him, you will, discreetly follow if you need to. I need him tonight. Get him away from others. Get him to take a drink from you after you add the powder. Then bring him to my place. That's it, your done. All your problems solved. And you are the Beast. Congratulations Liam. If things go well for us, Niall might be your Beauty. We'll see on that point. I guess that depends on how things go with me and Louis." 

Liam thought about that conversation from a few hours befor. He looked out to where Louis was sitting, laughing with other students. Louis did this thing when he really, really laughed. His whole body was part of it. He raised his shoulders, he often put a hand over his pretty mouth. His cheeks crinkled and he was so fucking adorable. He was doing that now. Something Zayn said amusing him into this state of hysterics. Louis was beautiful, Liam thought. And I, I am the Beast. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TRiGGERS- refers to past suicide, self mutilation/abuse. Impending Non-consent/rape.
> 
> Liam intercepts Louis leaving Harry's. Harry discovers the reason for all of Louis actions and tries to find his voice. 2.8k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still too long. Oops.  
> ****  
> And I'm terrible with where I put the break. Terrible. And reminder, these people in reality are all lovely, so no hate. This is just fiction.  
> ***

Liam went to Harry's house often. Not that anyone would know because he was never seen. Since the time Harry enrolled at school and was no longer living at home Liam had meant to try to find some way to reconcile the events that had happened when he, Niall and Harry were so young. Over time Liam had begun to doubt himself. His failings. So this was not his first time in Harry's neighborhood at a very late hour. Usually he would stand outside and try to get the courage to knock on the door. He would wait. Then he'd leave deepening his disappointment in himself. 

On this night as the hour was just past 1AM when front door opened and out came Tomlinson. Louis and Harry were talking at the open door. They embraced and kissed. Harry seemed to be trying to keep the smaller lad from leaving. Eventually, Louis pulled away and Harry's outstretched reach stayed connected up to the last second when they parted. 

Liam couldn't hear what Louis said when he reached the bottom of the stairs, but Harry's face was graced with a smile because of it. Walking away Louis zipped up his light hoody and shoved his hands into his pockets as he started down the sidewalk. Liam thought before he started his run to catch the other lad that Louis looked small, vulnerable. He shouldn't be out like this walking alone in the dark so late. Liam swallowed those thoughts and ran to catch up. As he ran Liam realized he must be giving Louis a fright. He waited until he was closing in on Louis and it looked like Louis might take flight before he called Louis' name.

Louis stopped and turned saying "Oh you wanker, Payne, you nearly caused me death of fright."

Liam stopped at Louis' side and put his hand on Louis' shoulder like they were old friends. "Yeah mate, sorry 'bout that." 

He looked at Louis in the light of the street side lamps. Louis' insanely adorable, pixie-like features that appeared completely unreal. If Liam were not in love with Niall he realized he'd want Louis. But no. It was for Niall. This, this tonight, what he was doing to help Grimshaw, was for Niall.

Liam smiled and continued, "...that's actually why I ran to catch you. M'thinking we've not not been much of friends. More and more it seems likely that we might be together, as leads..."

With that Louis' face became completely sweet and trusting in his expression. Liam could see it immediately. Sweet. And trusting. As Liam started to speak, with the ideas from Grimshaw in his mind, a part of him wanted to say something like "run away from me, I am the beast!"

But instead he smiled and invited Louis to join him for a drink, just a quick drink before the pub closed, just to start anew. Louis looked like he was going to say it was late (it was) and he needed to get home (he should). But he smiled and accepted the invitation without any sign of suspicion or threat. 

***

Harry returned to his bed wishing there was still more of Louis in his bed than just the scent. He laid there reflecting. He couldn't stop smiling. Everything about Louislouislouis was wonderful. They were so different and yet so much the same. Like everything about them made them fit together. It was uncanny. How was it that he had a ship tattoo and Louis a compass? His chest tattoo, people asked all the time what was it? Was that a moth or a butterfly? And Louis had the answer scrolled across his chest, "it is what it is". Harry smiled again. Louis was his soulmate. 

Slowly as he reflected on why Louis left on this a Friday night at such a late hour the smile on Harry's face faded. His mind had drifted to the reason. After midnight it became the anniversary of a suicide. The event was discovered around 5AM. Louis refused to sleep over with Harry because needed to go to see the friend who discovered the body. It wasn't just anyone's body, either. It was Louis' first boyfriend. Louis always made sure on the day and time of that discovery to be with the person who had the unfortunate luck, but there was a lot more to the story. 

Louis had only "been with" one other boy when he met his first boyfriend. If you can call the exchange of sloppy, clueless hand- jobs, "being with" someone. Matt Cardel was Louis' first actual boyfriend and pretty much his first everything; the first one to suck him off, the first one to teach him how to return the favor and the first everything. He was older than Louis. If Matt were still alive he'd be nearly Nick Grimshaw's age. 

Louis fell in love with Matt because, like he told Matt, the older boy was a living teddy bear. Matt was the perfect first boyfriend. Patient, experienced, patient, gentle, patient... There were few who had the skills to absorb Louis' endless, mischievous teen energy. Matt had that calmness. Louis found it irresistible. 

Matt knew when he met the teen-Louis that a young boyfriend, a very pretty, very young boyfriend, it was a bad idea. A very, very, very bad idea. He had made that mistake before with his last boyfriend Aiden. But Louis was different. Playful, happy, a thrill-seeker. Unaffected by trauma. That was different than Aiden. 

Since Louis was so young, the two could usually only be out together discretely. Few people met Matt's little secret. But Aiden was always showing up at Matt's. Like so many whose heart is broken young, Aiden obsessed over the rejection. He couldn't understand why Matt broke it off with him only to turn around a date yet another person that exemplified the reasons given for their breakup. Another underage boy. What made things worse was when Aiden enrolled at the same uni as Matt, the two were constantly seeing each other and Matt was clearly in a stable relationship with Louis despite challenges. Aiden still pined for Matt.

Harry thought about the story that unfolded. Most of it Louis learned only after Matt's death by random happenstance. It was so dark a story. The characters were Matt, the loving, kind-hearted young man who tired to do the right thing. The misguided, emotional Aiden. And Nick Grimshaw, puppet master. 

The exact circumstance that lead to Matt taking his life was something only Nick (and Aiden) knew. For the year following the tragedy Louis was living at home in Doncaster, still too young to go to Uni, but in the year that followed Louis saw Aiden again in some random party encounter. Aiden was still mourning, so was Louis. But Aiden was also cutting. It was something Matt had revealed about Aiden once to Louis. Louis knew he had to help Aiden. 

In time their friendship grew and Aiden's reason for his self abuse was being shared bit by bit. Louis realized why someone as loving as Matt would find it hard to be with Aiden; sometimes you care too much. Then, when the anniversary of Matt's death was nearing, Louis learned how close Aiden was to repeating the suicide as some pain-driven token to the boyfriend he still loved. 

Louis could understand how Matt was too afraid to set that kind of person off and had to end it with Aiden, but he couldn't understand how Matt would be so confused as to take his own life. That was when Louis started making it his mission, two things. First he would always go see Aiden on the anniversary. Get Aiden through the completion of sunrise on every anniversary. Just that. He knew like Matt had discovered that Aiden had to work the rest out within himself. But the one thing, getting Aiden past his lowest moment, Louis could be there for that. 

The other troubling thing was what happened with Matt? To Matt? Louis set out to learn. 

Harry was amazed at the effort Louis had put into meeting other people in theater circles and learning though reputation about Matt. All roads led to Grimshaw and something that was a pattern that destroyed lives. 

Clearly, Louis also loved his deceased boyfriend. Along the way Louis learned that Aiden had found, read and destroyed a note. The note clearly implicated Grimshaw. What impressed Harry most about the story was how Louis realized only some people were susceptible to abuse, persuasion, and ultimately their own destruction. How Matt got so low, Louis couldn't seem to reconcile. But two things Harry knew for certain. One, Louis would always make sure he went to see Aiden ahead of the time, on that day, the anniversary. So this night he was leaving to help support a life. An mangled, pained life but one he believed Matt would want him to look after. 

The other thing hit Harry really hard when it came to himself was who he was in Louis' eyes. Louis was in no way pressuring him to talk. But because of his trauma, Louis wasn't going the next step with him either until Harry seemed, well, healthy. Just that night, again, Harry was trying to go past oral sex, but no, not getting there even though Louis confessed he fucked Zayn while fantasizing it was Harry. And, AND, he told Zayn during the process. 

Harry had tried again this night to persuade his way into Louis' body. He had been enjoying laying on his belly, between Louis' outstretched legs, looking up at the beauty of Louis propped up on pillows with eyes closed looking so relaxed as Harry took his time languidly sucking Louis off. 

Louis lips were parted and he began to make a panting sound as Harry brought him closer to cumming. Louis was saying something choppy between the pants, Harry was too focused to make out the words. He was tormenting the smaller lad in his deliberate and slow process, hoping to make Louis break and beg to be fucked. Harry could feel the want. Louis did these occasional back arches into slow rolling hip thrusts up into Harry's mouth. Harry would press Louis' hips down and Louis would apologize. Yes, Louis was close to begging for cock. 

But that was before the after-blow job conversation that led to Louis revealing the past with Matt, Aiden's story. Harry was reflecting on it fully only now after Louis left. Louis had such a strong reason for not triggering someone like Harry. 

It made Harry feel such conflict about himself. What was keeping him from talking to Louis? What could he tell Louis that was harder than what Louis already knew about people's failings and accepted? 

Harry smiled. He cleared his throat and said out loud in a room to himself, "Louis come for me." He smiled and said it aloud again. And again. Enjoying the sound of his voice. He smiled more and rolled onto his side pulling his pillow in tight and remembering what he did to communicate that non-verbally. 

When thought back to earlier and feeling the thick drop of precum on his tongue forewarning Louis' orgasm, saw Louis' eyes flash open, he knew Louis was going to cum with out begging. Harry wanted to tell him how he strongly he felt so without warning he slid a finger of one hand into Louis while he popped his mouth off and seized Louis' cock with the other. His long, skilled pianist finger pressed against Louis prostrate sending Louis into nirvana. 

The way Louis looked, the way he felt, all of that Harry used to further his conviction to speak. He said aloud one last time to himself enjoying his voice, "Louis, come for me." Then he rolled over and drifted off into sleep.

***

When they left the bar a few drinks later, closing time and the last two out, Liam had his arm around Louis' waist to support him. Louis was drunk and drugged. Liam felt more awful than even before because as they had been drinking and talking in the pub he learned all these lovely little things about Louis.

There were so many things that would make them friends. Louis grew up as the only boy with sisters, like Liam. His family had struggles and failed marriages like Liam's. Louis was really, really funny, warm, and loud. He was also very sweet. Liam remembered when he too was like that, sweet, before his step father. He also learned how much Louis was in love with Harry. It was the most painful thing for Liam to hear because this revelation came with so much sharing from Louis about the desperation to find the cause of Harry's trama.

The trauma was right in front of Louis. It was Liam Payne.

Liam walked in the cold with Louis leaning on him more with very step. Louis was very delicate and light. As he became more disoriented Liam's guilt grew. Louis was babbling about things and so cute and just so, so...beautiful. Liam saw it now. Louis was their beauty. It made Liam angry, confused, conflicted about what he was supposed to do. Was he cursed?

He decided to take Louis to his flat against the directions he was given. It hit him he should go talk this plan over with Grimshaw, maybe persuade him against this. Leaving Louis in his flat on his bed, shoes and too thin jacket removed, Liam sprinted to Grimshaw's flat. Arriving there he hesitated outside the door. Then he decided no, not to do this. Turn to leave, just leave. Non consent was never cool. Being a part of it on any level is the same as doing it himself. Liam couldn't do that. Not now. Not if he ever would be deserving of Naill. 

As he started to exit the door to Grimshaw's opened and out came David Beckham and two of his entourage. There were angry words being exchanged between David and a voice from within that was clearly Nick's. David was shirtless. The missing shirt came out being thrown out the door, hitting David in the face just before the door slammed. Beckham turned to see Liam standing there gawking at the embarrassing affair. 

"Liam?"

Liam turned to flee. It was too late, but he hoped he could still go unnoticed. He heard it again, "Liam!"

He stopped and turned back. David and his two men walked up to him and Liam felt suddenly small.

Beckham snarled as he pulled on his shirt, "What are you doing here? Are you here for Grimshaw? Did he call you to his bed?"

Liam was shaking his head no. He stammered his reply, "I'm just here because I got Lou..." 

Liam stopped looking down and then started again, "I'm here because Profeesor Grimshaw asked me to get something. I'm just ..."

"Your a delivery boy, Liam? Did you mean to say "Louis"?

***

As Beckham followed him home Liam was going over the trouble that was brewing and likely to get worse when they reached his place. What was Beckham going to do? Clearly he was tossed out of Grimshaw's, his advances refused. Grimshaw was waiting for word from Liam that he had created the opportunity that Grimhsaw asked for. In so doing it would secure Liam's role, perhaps Niall's too.

Liam had deviated from the instructions when he took Louis to his place. His conscious was getting the better of him. Maybe if he'd talked to Grimshaw, but then he didn't expect to encounter a jilted, sexually frustrated Beckham. Beckham was mumbling about his frustrations enroute. 

"Hipster, wanker Grimshaw thinks he can lead me on? If he wants Tomlinson to himself then he shouldn't share so much and think I'm not going to get in on that."

Beckham was ranting on about Grimshaw's deceitful manipulation so when they got to his door Liam was really nervous now. Had he locked his door? He was considering dropping his keys down a storm drain so they would be locked out to buy some time but no, the door was unlocked and Beckham and his two attendants entered. 

Louis was lying there looking so lovely and so sweet. Unaware. David took off his shirt and moved to take Louis' chin in his large hands. He was so massively built, powerful looking. He inspected Louis as he held the lad's chin then without warning he took opposite sides of Louis' button-down shirt into his hands and ripped it open launching buttons and exposing flesh. An aggressive hand went to a breast and he twisted Louis' nipple eliciting a reaction in the form of muttering from Louis' lips, muttering with incomprehensible words. 

Louis' words had been in intelligible, but Beckham's were clear. "Such a pretty little cock loving camboy. To the victor goes the spoils. We'll send Nick a little film of our own." 

The thought of Beckham overwhelming Louis made Liam shout out, "No!"  


With that Liam was tossed out by the other two men and his own door bolted from within.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the day after.  
> 0.6k

Louis wakes because there is a tickling sensation on his cheek and his back is sweaty. He realizes his head is pounding and it's dark. He shifts to evade the heat and the arms he realizes are wrapped around him pull him tighter into the sweaty source. 

Now he's more sweaty, he becomes aware that his head is pounding even more and, additionally, he can't breathe because of this new constriction by strong arms. What is tickling him? He blows some breath to stop the tickle and it shifts, but it still tickles. It's just irritating a different spot on his cheek. He moans. As soon as he does so the sweat source shifts away and a deep soft voice says, "Lou, babe, you okay?" 

He doesn't recognize the voice but honestly he doesn't care. He realizes his head is feeling more and more like a metal cleaver is wedged into it and now his stomach is churning. He doesn't even know if he moved or if sweat-monster-deep-voice moved him because when the first dose of unpleasantness hits his mouth he's already rolled into convenient evac position. When the vomiting stops his seconds of awareness involves something like pills and water in his mouth, but he fades out. 

***

Why is light so bright? That is the thought that hits Louis when he wakes again. That and the headache, the still intensely pounding headache. Fucking light. Someone turn off the sun. He hears voices maybe in another room but his stirring brings a body that is next too him close. A deep voice whispers to him, "Thirsty? You need more of these, too. Drink Loulou." He feels the sensation of pills on his tongue again and a straw. Good, he thinks. Cause yeah, his head hurts. And his throat has that "I threw up and passed out" burn to it. And, by the way the sun is a wanker. It's too bright. Deep-voice whispers into his neck, "Sleep. You need more sleep." Okay, no aurgument, he's out. 

***

Louis wakes yet again this time is to the aroma of food. Definitely food. He hears voices. Zayn. That's Zayn. And Liam? Liam? He's thinking he's not sure when it is. The daylight seems waning. Thank god the fucking sun stopped shouting its brightness. It's late-day. Who's voice is that? That's sweat-monster-deep-voice. Who is that? Where is this? 

Maybe he difted off again. Maybe not. The aroma of food is calling him. The light is peaceful. So he stirs. He opens his eyes and he sees Niall sitting there with a magazine folded open and Niall's chair is rocked back on the rear two legs balanced by his feet on the bed that Louis is resting on. Niall appears to be doing a crossword puzzle. He stops because Louis has shifted. He drops the chair down proper and says over his shoulder as if to the other room, "Hey lads, sleeping beauty is awake!"

The voices arrive at the door in a flash. Zayn, Liam and Harry. And Harry. Harry, who is wearing an apron. But not any apron. It's white and edged with ruffles and he looks simultaneous ridiculous and pornograhic at the same time even though he's in a black Ramone's vintage concert tee shirt and black skinny jeans and not properly naked under the apron. But definitely the apron is very, very French maid. 

Everyone is talking, inquiring, falling over each other's words with the same questions. But Louis hears only one thing. It's the voice. Sweat-monster-deep-voice. Deep and soft. Slow and deep, yes, deep. Louis likes it deeper.

The voice. Deep voice. It's Harry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Liam being tossed out by Beckham and Louis waking wrapped in Harry's arms will follow but I wanted to put things in a happier place. I had this ready to go. Hope if gives a few smiles while I extract unnecessary words from the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns how foolishly dangerous his scheme was. Harry is talking. It seems he has something important to say to Liam. 2.2k

Louis was sitting on the bed staring at Harry as his friends moved in around him. They were so happily all talking at him; was he thirsty? Did he still have a headache? Did the aroma of food appeal to him? Only Harry remained still, observing cautiously. He casually leaned into the door frame. He was smiling at Louis rather subtly chewing gum letting the others fawn over Louis. Louis was shaking his head "no", speechless to the onslaught of questions because he wanted just one thing. Louis wanted to hear that deep voice again. He wanted everything else to be quiet.  


As the three sat as best as they could around Louis, rubbing his shoulders, brushing his hair out of his eyes, just expressing their concern and joy that he was awake. Harry pushed himself from his relaxed lean on the door frame to move to Louis speaking again finally, "Guys, how bout you stop the smothering Lou and I get him to the shower, yeah? You go finish cooking so we can eat." 

Louis was shaking his head "yes" but the parted-lip, stunned expression told of his incomprehension. He simply reached out for Harry like a small child would. In Harry's eyes Louis was exactly that adorable looking, like a child. Sure his eyes had uncharacteristic shadows under them. His lids were red and puffy. He was pale. But he was awake and reaching for Harry. Nothing else mattered. 

Three of them withdrew and Harry pulled Louis up from the bed because, quite honestly, for some reason, Louis finds his legs seem to be not quite working. "Deep-voice" has disabled them, he thinks. He's got a complete case of "weak in the knees, just fuck me, that voice is sexy". 

Harry walks them to the bathroom where Liam has put out some fresh towels, a toothbrush, and some comfy sweats and a tee for Louis to put on after. The walk to the shower from the bed is a clumsy four-legged thing with several bumps into walls and doors along the way because Harry is leading, walking backwards; he and Louis can't stop staring deeply into each other's eyes long enough to give a damn about how they get from A to B. Harry keeps doing this slightly wicked, proud of himself smile. He knows his voice has completely overwhelmed Louis. 

Louis was feeling very disoriented standing in the shower, yet he wasn't concerned. He assumed it was because he was lost in Harry. The warm water was flowing down them, their bodies pressed together. Louis' cheek was resting on Harry's chest. Harry was almost the only thing keeping Louis standing with his arms positioned under Louis', threading around Louis' waist to fall with one of each large hand cupped on an arse cheek. He was softly mumbling that he should be focusing on soaping Louis up, but admitting he didn't want to move his hands, "they just feel so good here" he said as he squeezed and caressed. "So good", he let his thumbs and first few fingers sink into the cleft. Louis was content listening with an ear on Harry's body, "yes, so good " he thought. 

Amidst the pleasing sensations in his hands, the arousing feel of Louis' full, firm bum, Harry's thoughts were hijacked. A troubling image of Beckham's hands on Louis commanded his thoughts. That's how things were when he'd arrived and everted a tragedy. He would never forget it. Seeing his Louis prone and defenseless. Beckham was positioned over Louis, gripping, maybe bruising. 

Harry shuddered thinking of what might have been. When Harrry looked into Liam's flat, Beckham was sliding his engorged cock along Louis' cleft while spreading cheeks then squeezing them back again. Clearly he was ready to line up and sink himself into the beauty pinned beneath him. He was just playing for his audience, joking with his two mates bragging about the way it was going to feel. They were also stripped, naked as well, stroking themselves with hungry grins, one was filming with one hand. Beckham was just commenting on how tight Louis was on his fingers "...this camboy arse is so hot for it, gonna feel so good fucking him open..." 

At that moment Harry's rage turned the course of events.

This is what Harry was thinking as he reflected back, while standing in the shower holding Louis with a wish to never let him go. All the while Louis lost in thought too, deep in his own path of reflection. He was finding more clarity with the cleansing water, the distraction of an ever so slight sensation of Harry's semi pressing against him kept him from fading out. 

With clarity came more questions. Four friends were there with him when he woke. Three of whom he'd been intimate with. One of them was his lover, although it was yet unfulfilled. And it was Harry who took him to the shower, Liam's shower. It was Liam's he woke at. Liam's? He'd never been to Liam's. Didn't remember going there. What happened? It was now Sunday evening and the sun would be setting soon. The last thing he remembered was meeting Liam when he left Harry's. 

Then the realization that it was Sunday hit Louis and the returning focus caused him panic. 

"Aiden!" Louis blurted out the name and jerked nearly causing the two of them to fall in the slick shower. But Harry wrapped Louis in his arms more tightly and comforted him with a hush, the deep, slow voice, "Shhh, s'okay. Aiden's okay. Let's get you dried off. Eat. You'll see. It's okay." 

Dried and dressed in Liam's clothes, tee shirt loose, sweats pants baggy rolled at the top to cinch them in, Louis padded behind Harry, lead by hand to Liam's kitchen. His concern was growing and the hand that was free from Harry's was in his mouth with the nails being bitten nervously. The last thing he remembered was leaving Harry's, meeting Liam, planning to go to Aiden's. That was it. The thought of not making it to Aiden was sickening. 

They reached the kitchen where voices were lively engaged. Relief washed over Louis; there sat Liam, Naill, Zayn and surprisingly, Aiden. 

Aiden Grimshaw survived an anniversary of Matt's death even though Louis never made it to him. Louis broke free from Harry's hand to throw himself into Aiden who seemed as urgently needing to embrace Louis as Louis was for the embrace of him.

The four other lads watched as Aiden and Louis held each other with the love between friends that is built by living with a deeply life changing experience together. When they pulled apart both had tears streaming down their faces. Relief. Relief and joy. Louis didn't yet realized that Aiden was as actually as relieved for Louis as Louis was for Aiden. In the more than twenty four hours that Louis was sleeping, Aiden had been with the others and learned what Louis had been doing. Setting a trap to put an end to Grimshaw's manipulations. 

Harry was quick to get to Louis' side again, snaking and arm around Louis giving support and pulling Louis back to him. In the short time Louis was up, showering and now having this huge emotional surge, a renewed look of fatigue descended on Louis' face. The dark circles under his eyes looked deeper again. His lids seemed to hold their puffy redness a little too much for Harry's liking. He wanted his baby back to bed. And maybe, just a little selfishly, to himself. 

***  


It would seem like Louis was a baby bird. Every time he opened his mouth there was a bit of food, from someone's fork other than his own, or a beverage being pressed at him. "Eat, Louis", "Drink this Louis." They all wanted him nourished, hydrated and back to bed. 

Naturally, Louis had a ton of questions; why Harry was talking, how Aiden was here, and here, well "here" was at Liam's. When did that happen? Why? How? When? 

He learned the events as such: Liam was instructed to give Louis Some Rhophenol and take him to Grimshaw's. Liam realized he couldn't do that. He called Niall, they all came over. Oh, and Harry remembered the significance of the appointment Louis had with Aiden so they sent Zayn to go get Aiden to bring him among friends, the kind of friends you've never met but sometimes life is like that. 

Okay, Louis thought, but that still made no sense. It still didn't answer Harry's new found voice or why the fuck Liam would do such a wanker, knob-headed thing. Something was missing. Louis shook his head disregarding any apparent concern about the offenses of being roofied seemingly singularly obsessed about Harry. 

"Louis," Harry said taking both of Louis' smaller hands in his own large ones, "I started talking the moment you walked out the door of my place Friday night. I didn't want to loose you. Or go on being only half of something with you. Liam called Niall when he realized things were out of control with Grimshaw. Niall told him to call me, Niall got Zayn and we all came here. Your plan to entrap Grimshaw, Nick, it nearly backfired badly. Really badly." 

Louis looked at Harry and was twisting his hands nervously in Harry's. He was still not comprehending the gravity of the situation. Zayn jumped in, "That wanker was doing the same sort of games you said he'd done more than once before. Playing who ever he wanted to play. Liam, Beckham, whoever he wanted to use. Just like you knew he would. But when he messed with David, then David came looking for you."

Louis shook his head and said he didn't follow Zayn, what did David have to do with any of this? Louis hadn't involved anyone who wasn't willing to help. Just Niall and Zayn. 

"David and Nick were having an affair. David is closeted and seems angry about it. Apparently Nick showed your, um, the, um camboy stuff to David. And when Liam went to tell Nick he wasn't going to assist with roofing you, he ran into David who was just jilted and tossed out of Nick's."

Zayn tapered off and he looked to the others questioningly. Maybe it was better to tell Louis everything now, but they were hoping to let him recover more. 

Liam jumped in with the difficult truth, "Louis, Beckham and his men came here for you. They, you, it, umm, I called Niall..." Niall smiled at Liam to reassure him to, yes, go on. Be honest. "I called Niall and he said to call Harry. He got Zayn and we all tried to get into my place but they had locked me out."

Louis was looking mortified. Harry pulled the shaky looking lad over into his lap with arms securing him tight. Liam continued, "Harry got here and found that we were standing on the porch locked out, you inside, no idea what was happening, Harry..."

Harry cut Liam off feeling Louis trembling a bit with anticipation, "I threw a large amplifier I had in the back of my car through Liam's side window and we ended things."

"Yeah, mate that was brilliant, bloody brilliant." Niall remarked all smiley as if he was taking the retailing of and adventure film.  


Everyone else was taking measure of the deepening look of disbelief on Louis face. Harry pressed his lips into the skin on Louis neck offering delicate, reassuring kisses. He looked to Zayn. 

Zayn began again with softness in his voice. "Louis you knew this was a risky plan. I told you that. Apparently, Niall and, well, Niall warned you too. Admittedly you were right about how far Nick will go, but I don't think Beckham was factored into the equation. At least you weren't, counting on that, right?"

Louis was trying to think of how to admit his naivety when Harry spoke again. This time what he said seemed directed at Liam. "When I got here and saw them through the little window by the door, something snapped. When you see the person you love..." Harry paused, glancing at Niall then back to Liam talking as much, or possibly, more to them than to Louis. "Well, ..when you see the one you love with someone else, it can be overwhelming. I lost it. I was only feeling rage. I would kill to protect you. I went to my car and I don't even remember doing that, but I threw the speaker through a window. A heavy old speaker, not one of these new, plastic ones, but a really old, really good one. I don't even remember attacking Beckham, but when I let go of him it was because Zayn and Niall were pulling me off."

Harry paused. The full meaning of his recounting of his experience was coming clear to everyone. Most of all, it was becoming clear to Liam. Harry's admission of how the rage transformed him was a opening for healing between he and Liam. "I think we can all find the monster inside each of us. It can be our friend or it can be our worst enemy." 

Niall had tears in his eyes. Liam too. Zayn lit a cigarette and tried to look cool. Louis stared at Harry like he was waiting for anything else, then his brain seemed to click into it's typically hyper mode and he changed the subject completely. "So how did Aiden get here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the questions and comments. I put a token word play in here to the person whose prompt I was filling. Would love to hear if it is discovered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty little Monday for Harry and Louis with minor bit toward the wrapping up the story. 1.5k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. There's another token treat or reference to a fave of mine...not sure if people see these little treats.

Harry pushed Louis back onto the bed gently then slipped between his legs. They were arguing, but Louis was not going to win this argument. It was their first. Given that Harry hadn't been speaking it had been easy to not disagree until now. Also, before the recent events, Harry was kind of a bystander to a plan Louis had, that Harry was not a part of. 

That was then, things were different now. Harry had a clear point of view. From the moment they met he knew that several things that were true; it was true he and Louis were linked. Their fates were bound to each other's as if they each had cast spells upon the other the moment that sky and earth met, which is how Harry liked to think of the two of them. Metaphorically. Louis' eyes were the sky, free from boundaries, celestial. He, Harry, with his eyes of green was a creature of the earth. 

As much as Louis was the free spirit, for now, however, he needed to be rooted. Not for philosophical reasons, but because the weekend had been too many risks coming too close to horribleness. Harry needed to have Louis stay safe while he and the others sorted things out; persuading Louis of this when they woke on Monday in Liam's bed wasn't working. 

This is how Harry came to be pressing Louis back into the bed. He decided he was done auguring with Louis about the need for Louis to stay and let the four of them face Grimshaw without him. Done. Louis didn't have his clothes, his keys, his phone, anything. He was told to stay. End of subject. 

The moment Harry issued his final word on the subject, Louis pouted putting on an adorable face. It completely put Harry at a disadvantage. His heart was speared with Louis' "cute-pixie-is-sad" look and the little "but-I-don't-understand-how-you-can-do-this-to-me" head tilt. Harry could take no more. He picked Louis up and tossed him back onto the bed. 

"Ow! Stop you curly-haired yeti! That makes my head hurt again." Louis pouted. That's when Harry pushed him back, pinning him. He held Louis firm restraining Louis with one hand on the center of his bare, golden chest as he quickly slid between Louis' legs, releasing Louis as he moved to try a new form of persuasion. 

"I'm petty sure that's why I said you need to stay here and sleep more, Lou. Hydrate and sleep off your headache." 

Stating that, Harry quickly pulled down the sweatpants Louis was wearing in a single flash of movement. With Louis exposed, Harry began kissing the intersection of leg and pelvis sucking the skin in the sensitive depression. Skimming slowly across temder skin Harry enjoyed tickling Louis with his breath, watching how the feather light kisses created goosebumps on Louis flawless skin. 

Louis tried to push Harry's face away which only served to send Harry on a path along the side of Louis' hip. Reaching the less ticklish area allowed Harry to suck forcibly. Forcibly enough to leave marks on the wiggling creature he was restraining through his "alternative negotiation methods". He took a firm hold of Louis exposed length and said softly with his deep voice coercing Louis to listen, "Like I said, Louis, the four of us are going to face him today, without you. You stay here, sleep." 

Harry heard a change in Louis breath as he continue his roaming. His warm lips on Louis' skin tormented Louis and heightened Louis' arousal as Harry placated him slowly. Indeed, Harry felt himself becoming mesmerized, intoxicated, by Louis' scent. 

"No, not staying here..." Louis said trying with one last attempt to resist and failing miserably, "s'its not even my flat..." Louis chocked, the intended words caught in his throat. He was left to only gasp the explicative, "fuck!", feeling Harry's lips take just the tip of the head of his cock. The shallow and too, too quick exposure to the wet warmth of Harry's mouth teased its promise, but then Harry return to his meandering trail across Louis' body. Traveling slowly. Licking. Kissing. Sucking skin.

Louis whined and gripped the sheets under him with his fists. Harry smiled and realized he was nearly getting the relinquish of power he wanted. Too often it had been one way with them; Louis doing this to him. Always Louis was giving, pleasing Harry, his actions guarded or measured against fear of hurting Harry, triggering some unknown. Rarely had Harry been able to take control. Louis was either talking incessantly, blowing Harry's mind with his ability to create dialogue in the absence of a communicating partner, or his mouth was busy sucking Harry's dick. 

Liking the new position of control, Harry propped Louis bum up on a pillow and licked his way around Louis balls. Using the same approach used a moment before with the tip of Louis' cock, Harry cupped one of Louis' balls in a wet shallow hold in his perfect lips. He held Louis between those lips for fleeting moment, just long enough to elicit a shudder, then he released and went on to lick the line under Louis' balls. He liked feeling the ridge with the tip of his tongue as he traced down Louis' perineum; he loved the way it made Louis gasp and roll his hips. 

"Oh, fuck me, fucking fuck, Harry..." 

Between the short licks and kisses Harry smiled. Louis was yielding to him, writhing, asking for it. Harry couldn't help but admire his view. Louis had his feet planted and his firm thighs were spread open. Muscles were tense. Harry was also enjoying seeing the quick transformation from half mast to nearly leaking, the building sensitivity when Louis was licked or touched which sent trembles to his thighs. The most beautiful part was how Louis' delicate hole quivered ever so slightly as Harry worked his way around it. 

Harry's smile became more devious with a delicious idea. He admired Louis' determination, the way he gripped the sheets still more tightly trying to stave off touching himself in the absence of Harry fulfilling his need. Harry wet a single fingertip with his mouth and proceeded to touch Louis' hole ever so gingerly and stated his terms of the bargain. "Louis, your going to stay here. Sleep, hydrate, take some more pills in another four hours..." 

Louis was whining more and wiggling with every teeny, tiny touch that Harry made of wet finger tip to flesh. "You be a good boy and maybe later I'll finish licking you open. Maybe, but only if you are good, a really good boy."

Louis was starting to protest. He got four words out, "Styles, you fucking, fuck-" before Harry threw himself atop Louis, pressing Louis into the mattress and forcing a penetrating kiss into Louis' thus-silenced mouth. As Harry pushed his tongue to dominate the other lad completely in the kiss he kept a hand on Louis' hard cock, unforgivingly gripping it while he kissed. Feeling that Louis was near breaking, he released every thing and sat back.

"You stay, Loulou. We got this." 

Harry got up and sorted out his appearance. He looked a little flushed himself. His pants were painfully tight. He realized he had a tiny wet spot, because, yeah, he wanted to fuck Louis into oblivion. Louis was finally going to give that to him. But Harry and the others had made a plan. 

While Louis had been sleeping over the weekend five of them talked though together what they knew Louis had done to set Grimshaw up. Aiden was the key. He had the history of undisclosed events of the past to support this was a pattern of behavior for Grimshaw. A bonus of supportive evidence had fallen onto Liam's floor and into their possession when they broke up the assault in progress. 

When they interrupted Beckham and the two other men, a phone was left behind. It was the phone one of them was using to film the assault. Not only did it capture what was happening, it also catalogued the motivation. Beckham was stripping, inciting his men to join him, ripping Louis' clothes off, revealing everything about Nick including the videos of Louis that Nick shared with him. Even if Nick destroyed the evidence Louis had set him up with, this additional evidence damned him completely. 

***

Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn were meeting on campus. Their first order of business was to take the phone evidence and Aiden with them to see the Dean of the college and the Dean of student affairs. Niall, Zayn and Liam would report they were coerced into perpetrating sexual acts with another student in order to get a part in the production. In Liam's case he would share that he was instructed to drug Louis and take him to Grimshaw. Additionally, Aiden had information that this form of blackmail was a pattern that resulted in a student suicide years ago. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimshaw's game is revealed. 0.7k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short linkage to what I hope is one performance themed and smut filled chapter to finish. Comments? Thanks for reading.

Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Aiden sat in an office. What had begun several hours earlier as a meeting with two school administrators became a meeting with all the highest level administrators and legal advisors. The severity of this revelation demanded details be careful documented, but they were close to finishing up. Every one was feeling fatgued from the inquiry, but Harry, in particular, was quite restless. 

The first text that Harry received from Louis while the five of them where thus engaged read, "I'm bored, not sleepy anymore."

The next one said,"Where does Liam keep his tea?"

Then it read, "Never mind."

Followed by, "Do you think that Liam's tea pot was a family heirloom?" And then, "By the way, Liam's firextinquisher is empty now."

Harry tried to keep his attention focused, not look too distracted. He looked over to see Liam was watching him and Harry gave Liam a little smile. Leaving Louis alone might have been equivalent to leaving a monkey in the apartment. He tried to direct his mind back at the conversation in the room. Then his phone vibrated again. 

"Did Liam really sleep on this horrendous couch all weekend because of me?"

"Why is the big window in his living room boarded shut?"

"I'm bored."

"I don't think his toaster oven survived." 

"The burned plastic odor is gone now. Lavender fills the air."

"Lavender oil for aromatherapy IS NOT the same as the lavender used in tea."

"I don't like Liam's clothes."

"These pants definitely do nothing for my bum."

"I'm just going to stay naked."

"This naked thing is making me think of you."

"Your finger in me is so different than mine..."

Harry had to stop reading the texts. His physiological response was too tied to his activities earlier in the morning. Not only were his jeans getting tight and his face feeling a flush, but his distraction was not helping when it appeared there were ten of the most high ranked people at the academy talking with them. The numbers had grown. Half of them were barristers. If Louis wanted to see Grimshaw loose everything, this was likely to do exactly that. Harry tried to reflect on that thought. 

Grimshaw was on his way to be met with next, the lads were told. They were also assured that the Academy would acquire the sims cards and investigate who he shared the contents with to take measures to prevent the distribution. They were instructed to speak to no one, go on to classes. Rehearsals scheduled later that day would be cancelled; a plan could be made for how to proceed with the production. The London Art Academy performance was schedule for the coming weekend. To have this circumstance erupt was potentially devastating to their chances of pulling off a production. 

The lads left the office and when passing through the reception area they saw Beckham and what appeared to be his legal representatives siting in a side parlor waiting area. Beckham bore several lovely bruises on his face which delighted Harry who would never again be regarded as the campus push-over.

The five of them left the building at lunch time. Niall was going on about how hungry he was nod it seemed he and Liam wanted to go off for lunch together, alone. Zayn picked up on it immediately. Since he had no classes for the rest of the day he offered to drive Aiden back home. Harry was pleased that this gave him the chance to go to Liam's, assess damage and get Louis back to his own flat. They agreed to meet at the normal rehearsal time to check in on any news with each other that might come from the school after Grimshaw and Beckham were confronted. 

Harry's only thoughts were about Louis. He knew from the way Liam left things as they parted that they both still had some work to do with coming to terms about the past. For Harry, it seemed the most important thing was what was waiting for him at Liam's.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternating timeline weaving Liam's redemption, performance and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final product might deviate from the prompt a bit too much because the performance is cut down to a mere paragraph or two. An amazingly good fiction writer told me to hold back some things - I wanted this done in 10k and it's!not!close! (Typos my own.) 
> 
> This concluding chapter has alternating timelines (out of sequence). It jumps between the Tuesday after Grimshaw's revealed and the Lourry smut that follows the Saturday performance. I tried to make the time shifts innocuous, but it helps to know that's how it's written before you read.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and it's dedicated to a very talented writer, The-scent-of-your-memory.

Liam's mind was immediately spinning when he woke Tuesday with a fluff of blond hair tickling his face. It was the morning after their meeting at school about Grimshaw and the night that followed the meeting had been the singular best night of his existence. Ignore that his kitchen was charred and literally trashed. No worries that his living room window was broken, boarded over with wood. Forget that potential college scholarships for students, an endowment for the school, all might be gone after the meeting the day before. To Liam at this moment the only thing that mattered was that this morning he woke with the love of his life tucked up against him. 

Liam laid in bed thinking. When he was a teenager he had thrown the chance of this away because he was angry. Deeply confused with internal conflict and self-loathing from being expected to date girls "like all masculine men do." 

When Liam met Niall he wanted to change that expectation but he never had the chance. He saw Harry touching Niall and in his confusion, his sexual frustration, all his rage came together for the wrong purpose. 

If it had not been for Louis coming to LAA years after Liam's horrible mistake things would be the same as they'd been for years. Now he had a true chance for redemption. During their night of lovemaking Liam learned from Niall the details and the context of what happened years before with Harry and just recently between Niall and Louis. Louis made a camboy video for the purpose of entrapping their professor. Niall's role in it was off camera and for him it was about his personal conviction to deal with his own inhibitions and sexuality in a safe way. 

It was a surprise for Liam, like many that night, but Niall admitted that he went to Louis, not the other way around. Niall needed a private confidant, a secret tutor. Friend with benefits. Niall's request from Louis for "tutoring" was the same thing that Niall was looking for with Harry years ago. He needed a trusted friend who was comfortable about his own sexuality, one with confidence. Niall had no interest in Louis just as he never had any interest in Harry. He always only wanted Liam. 

Liam pulled the smaller blond lad into his body to hold him a little tighter. He reflected a little more about how the hate he had learned young created a demon within him. It was a demon that nearly destroyed Harry and nearly set another life up for similar ruin by Grimshaw. He shuddered to thing that this perfect morning would have never happened if he hadn't decided to turn away from hate. Trust his true heart. He nuzzled Niall's neck and ... 

Niall began to stir. He murmured something to Liam about "Tea Pot"; probably because of the destruction of Liam's by Tomlinson. That's when Liam came up with an idea. Another step in his new determination for redemption. 

"Niall?" Liam asked. "Do you still think you're best suited for the role of the teapot?" 

***  
Harry was thrilled when they had a chance to slip out of the after performance party. He was aching to get Louis alone, back at his flat. Harry was peeling off their clothes as soon as he closed the door behind them. He walked Louis backward across the floor occasionally dropping articles of clothing then carefully laying Louis' back against a pile of pillows when he reached his bed. He hummed to himself happily reveling in the beauty of the boy laying exposed before him who just silently smiled at Harry. Both were giddy over the performance and had been rendered somewhat speechless by the outcome. 

Harry brushed his barely there stubble against Louis' firm thighs and arse cheeks incorporating a few direct but teasing licks across Louis' hole, leaving no uncertainty about where things were going. Much of their relationship had been built on Louis' understanding of Harry's formerly unspoken language. This moment was much the same of what they had been accustom to. It gave Harry such pleasure to see his immediate affect on Louis; thighs quivered and Louis bit his lower lip, the sign of an internal battle of restraint. For days it had been restraint. 

The week had been a grueling one following the Monday meeting with academy staff about Grimshaw and the incident with Beckham. It was the following day, Tuesday, when Louis returned to school. The absence of Grimshaw went unexplained to the student body at large. Only the five of them knew. 

The only good that came from Grimshaw's methods became apparent when the remaining faculty and the student cast focused their efforts to organize their final rehearsals for the production in just three days. To accomplish the task in an unprecedented timeline everyone was working until they literally dropped from exhaustion to be ready by Friday and judged on Saturday.

Their efforts were successful. 

At the after party on Saturday the cast, academy professors and staff were giddy. How had this happened? The reaction from the audience was overwhelming; an audience that included the foundation judges and people from several the other competing schools. Something about the way LAA presented the story just kinda worked. It wasn't a Belle cross-dressing parody. It also wasn't the same old, same old that the other competing schools offered in their all-too literal Disney productions. Something about what the London Art Academy did was fresh. Original. And very human. Belle being a boy separated their story, but without any homocentric treatment on that distinction. That was an unexpected, creative twist. Modern sensibilities were ready for great love stories with an abscence attention to gender labels. 

The applause from the ovation was deafening. Perhaps that's why back at his flat after the performance Harry's ears were flushed so hot that they felt cold. Or perhaps it was because the blood was rushing to places it was needed most. Harry wasn't sure about that. He settled more comfortably between Louis legs. He'd waited too long for this. He was going to take his time and bring Louis to the very edge. 

As Harry positioned Louis to his liking, Louis brought his legs further apart and pulled them up. It had been so tortuous; working to the point of exhaustion all week and to only now being able to do this. Maintaining eye contact they each realized Louis' cock gave a twitch of anticipation before even being close to getting touched. Harry smiled at the aroused member, and with his perfect mouth slowly made a pass, licking, sucking the sensitive flesh along the inner thighs of his lover, ignoring the needy cock. Louis writhed back onto the bed and murmured Harry's name. Harry hushed him with a drawn out "shhh".

Given the final configuration of the performance, the casts assignments, it would not have been a surprise for Harry to have almost needed to return to his mute status. It was Harry's voice as one of the leads that had been pushed the hardest, pressed the most and ultimately decided the fate of the production. How Harry had come to be in that lead role had been a complete surprise. 

Back on Tuesday it had been frenzied determination by the staff to put a together a production despite an upset that seemed to completely doom the London art school. Grimshaw was out. Beckham was out. No explanation to anyone associated with the production was given by the administration. Perhaps that was the reason why no one laughed when in an open discussion among staff and cast as Liam Payne made the strangest suggestion imaginable. 

It had been a conversation about roles. Without explanation it was just announced that the role of Gascon was open again to any student. That aside, the question was posed about title roles. The situation was desperate. It came down to this. Who would play The Beast? Who should play Belle, The Beauty? 

With a supportive nudge from Niall, Liam stood, cleared his throat and said the last thing anyone expected particularly from him. "Um, seems to me that with the changes, we should look, um, I..." 

Liam looked around to Niall who smiled assuringly and nodded. Then he continued. "I think we should have Harry give a go with The Beast. Harry, um, Harry I believe is the best suited for that lead." 

There was silence. Harry who was seated at the piano seemed himself as stunned as everyone else. He had come in minutes before this informal cast rally began. It was a new enough thing among the staff and cast to adjust to the idea that Harry was talking. Who knew? Harry speaks. What? And now Liam is saying he could, no, that he should, sing a lead? Harry sings? 

As the concept of Harry singing was still being curiously considered on by everyone at rehearsal Liam taking the initiative to go to where Louis was seated next to Zayn and take Louis by the hand pulling him along over to where Harry was seated at the piano. Liam was certain that Louis with Harry would have the desired impact; they just seemed meant for each other. Louis was embracing this idea completely, released by Liam, he took Harry's hand urging him to stand with him. 

Liam's piano skills were not his strong suit, but Louis' enthusiasm for this idea encouraged Liam to press on. As Harry yielded the bench to Liam, he said, "You got this Harry. You've been in every rehearsal, coaching us all wordlessly with your work at the keyboard. It's time for the world to hear that voice. Your voice." 

As Harry was sinking marks into Louis' skin, Harry was reflecting back to several days ago about that moment when Liam put him on the spot to sing under extreme pressure. Sing for first time in years. With the fate of the school's entire production in the balance. He was so nervous. But Liam had brought Louis to be there with him, knowing Louis was going to make it work. So Harry looked into Louis sparkling blue eyes, warmed with the smile on Louis' face and then relaxed when Louis whispered to him, "If Liam wants you to try this Curly, you got to try, yeah? I'm with you babe." 

Harry saw that the same reassuring smile and sparkle in Louis eyes as he was sprawled between Louis' legs on this night of celebration. He was embolden with it now. He pushed one of Louis' legs further apart and up. 

Harry used one hand to make slow, relaxing strokes on the back of the leg from behind the knee to the base of Louis' arse cheek. The soothing stroking of Louis' hamstring relaxed his leg into the stretch. It was like stroking a prized pet. As Harry made his lover purr, he also lapped wide passes with his tongue around the base of Louis' balls and hardening penis. Eventually he moved each pass of his tongue lower in tiny increments ever so slowly nearing the perfect, tight pink hole. He did that while he continued his strokes; consistent, calming and yet tortuous with promise in every minute incremental shift. 

In Harry's thoughts he was reliving the sound of the words he heard when he was called upon to sing for everyone the very first time. Louis' voice soft and calming, "I'm with you babe." 

When Harry's mouth worked it's way near the pretty hole having sufficiently tormented Louis into a wiggling mess Harry then pulled away causing the purred moans to halt and Louis eyes to lock on him questioningly.

Harry used his lower arms to press Louis deep into the mattress forcing Louis' wiggling movements to cease. Harry's elbows rested at the back of Louis knees and his arms laid along the back of Louis thighs with his finger tips coming to rest around the quivering hole. 

Framing the entrance with fanned fingers Harry began inserting his tongue, just the very tip at first, to loosen Louis in tiny increments. He was painstakingly slow licking his way here. Now he repeated that deliberate, slow pace with his tongue penetrations. He felt Louis hold his breath then gasp his resignation. Harry smiled and continued this with his slow pace. 

Slow pace. Nothing that followed Harry's remarkable audition was a "slow pace". It became a frenzy immediately afterwards. The impact of Harry and Louis together made the remaining cast and staff giddy; it felt right. It felt like a Beauty and the Beast that could win the endowment. Hours and hours of rehearsals followed. Wardrobe fittings were the closest thing to relaxing the cast, production crew and staff received. 

Liam's suggestion had been truly brilliant. Once the shock dissipated from the new discovery about Harry the next shock came from Liam as well. Everyone knew that they still had more parts to assign. Aside from the leads and Zayn as the Candelstick they still had all the parts to perfect by Friday's performance. 

Liam had stepped himself away from the lead. As astoundingly unexpected as that was, or as incredible as Harry was, nothing prepared everyone for the humility with which Liam demonstrated when he spoke about roles again. "Gaston represents a character too dim and blind with his own arrogance to be anything but a self-absorbed wanker. I've been there myself. It would be cathartic for me to take that role given that we need to replace Beckham." 

And so it was that Liam played the Belle-obsessed Gaston. He carried the part perfectly. That was not to say that everyone was anything other than brilliant in their roles. It was funny how well Niall took to the Tea Pot part which he requested after the decision for Liam's role was made. Niall performed the Tea Pot with just enough reference the manner in which Shakespearean actors in drag would have played the female roles 400 years ago to give his part some creative levity. 

Zayn had his role as the Candlestick so flawlessly perfected that his solo was on of the songs that everyone was certain would put the London Art Academy in the lead for consideration for the endowment. His exotic look made his pseudo-French accent pull in an element that had an Aladdin vibe to it. Since this was a based on Disney inspired production the performance Zayn gave was magnificent.

Magnificent. That was how Louis was feeling as he was washed in the intensity of Harry's seduction. Harry's tongue was alternating shallow penetrations with small semicircle laps around the outside of Louis quivering entry. Harry heard Louis making small, submissive mews, pleas and pants. Every inch of Louis' unblemished skin seemed warmer, embroiled in sensitivity to Harry's touch. Harry trusted his tongue deeper knowing that intended requests for cock were this silenced before those requests could be made. Harry felt the walls firm against his tongue, but he knew his tongue play would allow him to slide his cock in effortlessly without lube. 

"Need you." Louis breathed out finally with desperation in his voice. Harry heard Louis and felt the same. His own body was aching with urgency to enter Louis but not before he made one last token of worship to the entrance he was going to plunder when he filled it. He sealed his red, full lips over Louis' welcoming hole and briefly sucked. Louis' body was driven into a back arching moaning response. The dramatic back bend was accompanied his head shaking no, like he couldn't bare it anymore. Louis grabbed Harry's mop of curls, pulling hard, but Louis could not speak he was so desperate with his need.  


Harry moved up searching Louis' desperate, tearing eyes. He tried to ignore the flushed cheekbones. The bitten-red lips. The sweat-glistened collarbones. He grabbed his aching cock and rubbed it across Louis entrance but his own needs sent him quick to trust in. Maybe he spoke, he wasn't sure. Harry just needed to be deep in Louis. Harry felt certain his passion took him to bottom out all too, too quickly. Without having scissored Louis he felt his instant pleasure moderated by his sudden guilt for his forcefulness. Yet he felt Louis pulling him tighter with gripping hands while uttering pleasure. Harry held himself there deep in his lover. He was relieved by sensation that Louis' walls were yielding to him so he could move to his desire while Louis was murmuring a soft string of "Yes, fuck me like that, yes!"

Harry's own pleasure became incomprehensible. He lost his breath? That was his thought, like his body actually forgot how to breath. He was so lost deep in Louis. How had it come to be so? Everything he'd "lost" in himself was restored. The lover who brought him back had restored them all had taken the passion he had for someone he mourned and put his faith in Harry and the humanity of others making them all complete. Their deepest emotions became positive fulfilled ones. Harry's green eyes locked on Louis blue ones and the searing pleasure flashed it all to white. In that instant they were one. 


End file.
